The Spy and the Girl
by zeldagamesforever
Summary: Jack is a spy working for the famous Branch Turner, who captures the heart of his long lost daughter, Kim Crawford under unusual circumstances; he had to kidnap her. Kim at first tries to resist Jack but will that last? Guest Starring the Three Stooges 3 (not an official crossover, they're just for pitiful comic relief.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, just thought I write a story for Fanfiction. Getting back in after a six-year absence and hopefully will complete this story by the end of the year. Anyway, here is the cast list, and I hope you enjoy this story. **

Cast:

Leo Howard as Jackson "Jack" Damien Brewer, our hero, 17

Olivia Holt as Kimberly "Kim" "Kimmy" Beulah Crawford, our heroine, 16-17

Mateo Arias as Jerome "Jerry" Cesar Martinez, the sidekick, 17

Grace O'Doherty as Grace "Gracie" Annabel Brewer, the best friend, 16-17

Pretend whoever as Kaleb Brandon Crawford, the overprotective brother, 18-19

Harrison Ford as Branch Rickey Turner, a spy turned principal/owner of Seaford Secret Society of the Development of Espionage Agents, 61

Sterling Beaumon as Arthur Turner, Branch's son, 17

Catherine Zeta-Jones as Marceline "Marcy" Turner, the aunt and wife, 45

Zoey Deutch as Madeline Thompson, Kaleb's heart snatcher, 18

Moe Howard (or Chris Diamantopoulos as Moe Howard), the take-charge dimwit of the servants, 49

Larry Fine (or Sean Hayes as Larry Fine), the somewhat intelligent dimwit, 44

Curly Howard (or Will Sasso as Curly Howard), the man-child dimwit, 43

Shemp Howard (no 2012 equivalent), the laid-back dimwit and phobia-prone older brother of Moe and Curly, 51

Joe Besser (no 2012 equivalent), the winy caretaker and cousin to the Howards, 39

Joe DeRita (no 2012 equivalent) as Curly-Joe DeRita, the calm and relaxed cook and cousin to Joe Besser, 37

Pretend whoever as James Elliot Crawford, the enemy, 61

Dianna Agron as Jeanette Kimberly Crawford (in flashbacks)

Cameos by Rudy Gillespie, Milton Krupnick, Julie Sanders, Helen Howard (Moe's wife), Mabel Fine (Larry's wife), Gertrude Howard (Shemp's wife), Carson Hunter

**Now, on with the story. **

Chapter One: Getting the Assignment

Jack Brewer, student, hair crazed seventeen years old, and a spy. That's right, a spy. After running away from his dysfunctional home when he was eleven with his cousin Grace, a year younger than him, they've been on the lam going from state to state like hobos from the Great Depression.

Jack still remembered the day that he was brought to this academy. It was the day of his twelfth birthday, and as usually, Grace and he were starving. After wondering the streets of some town called Seaford in California, Jack and Grace found a truck loaded with sweets in several boxes. They went into the bed and began helping themselves. They were halfway through the box when the bed door was closed and drove away. Fearing for their lives, Jack and Grace huddled together, hoping that they would not be sent back to the home they left behind.

After what seemed to be thirty-minutes, the truck stopped and the door was lifted open. Standing right in front of Jack and Grace were three of the strangest looking men they ever met.

The first one on their left was a bald and overweight man wearing a dumb expression on his face that they took as a look of surprise. The guy in the middle had a weird red hairdo and it looked like the front part of his head was balding. The guy on their right wore a mean expression on his face that made his bowl-cut look goofy.

"Ah, wise children eh?" the bowl-cut man said as he sent the other two to grab them. After wrapping their arms around them, Jack and Grace were dragged out of the truck and into the nearby kitchen where the other two sat them down on stools and crowded around their personal spaces.

"So, try to rob us of food?" said the bald guy in a high-pitched voice. "Well we'll show you what we do with robbers." The bald guy stepped away and came back brandishing a shot gun.

Jack and Grace became scared and clung onto each other for dear life.

"What's the madder with you lame brain? These are children!" the bowl-hair man shouted as he grabbed the barrel of the shot gun and used it to hit him on his head.

"Ow…Ow…Ow…oh look!" the bald man explained as the bowl-cut man looked down and saw that the shot gun butt stock now had a fresh dent in it.

"You idiot, now we have to pay to get the gun fixed…oh I'll fixed you," he said as he began to swing the gun again, only for the weird hairdo guy to snatch it away.

"Oh let's just get this over with, they're only kid," he said. This only freaked out Jack and Grace more.

"Oh a wise guy?" the bowl-cut man said as he smashed the gun onto his nose make him cry.

"Oh yeah?" the weird hairdo guy grabbed some powder and three it in his eyes. He and the bald guy began to laugh as the bowl-cut guy wiped the powder off his face.

"You imbeciles," he said as he grabbed the weird hairdo guy by his hair and the bald guy by his nose and led him to what looked like an iron press. He placed their heads onto the bottom before lowering the top, making them scream in pain from the hot plate and steam.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" a booming yet somewhat quiet voice called out behind a swing door, and in came a man, looking like he is in his mid-fifties, wearing a tattered black fedora, gray overcoat, and had a cigarette in hand.

"Howard, Fine, Howard, what are you doing?" he said.

The bald-guy stepped up and said, "We found these children in the back of the truck eating away at our sweets," but when he turned to where Jack and Grace were sitting, they were not in the stools but were in the pantry eating a box of cracker jacks.

"A fine way to watch thieves," the old guy said as he smacked all three in succession. "Now I will deal with them myself. Moe (the bowl-hair man), take the trash out, Larry (the weird hairdo man) get the rest of the food out of the truck. Curly (the bald man), start making eggs for these children while I talk to them."

"Why should I make eggs for little petty thieves, Mr. Turner?" Curly asked.

Mr. Turner raised an eyebrow before taking his cigarette and stubbing it on his head, making him cry in pain.

"Remember when my father found you, your two brothers, and three cousins on the street eighteen years ago starving?" Mr. Turner said angrily. "He took you all in and when he died, his dying wish was for me to keep you working for our family. Now, I already had to separate Shemp, Joe, and Curly-Joe to keep insurance down; don't make me take away Moe and Larry," and he pushed Curly to the stove where he put his hand on a heating coil that was somehow on and burned himself.

"And start those eggs!" he screamed at him. He then turned to face Jack and Grace, still eating away at the cracker jacks but still scared.

Suddenly, Mr. Turner's demeanor changed and for the better. "Bring them to my office if you want to," he said. Seeing that the man was not going to bring all hell down on them, Jack and Grace followed him.

And the rest was history.

Instead of having them thrown into juvenile hall, Mr. Turner had them tested and when he saw that they both are pretty strong for one-year runaways, he immediately had them initiated into his academy, the Seaford Secret Society of Development of Espionage Agents. Over the next five years, Jack and Grace rose quickly through the ranks of the academy and now, at seventeen and sixteen, Jack and Grace were at Level 9 of the Academy, with Grace being the youngest of the female spies to be in Level 9, and even more, they were basically two levels below Level 11, which was held by only one person, the academy dean, Branch Rickey Turner.

Back in Jack's room, he was throwing a football into the air while listening to One Republic when all of a sudden, his stomach began to grumble. Sighing, he got up and made his way from the main building to the Turner house. Even though he was not allowed their most of the time, he usually went to the kitchen where his three favorite people lived. And by favorite, he means his favorite people who are not spies, who are still connected to the real world as normal people, well normal for grown-up imbeciles, as Mr. Turner usually says.

"Hey, here are my three favorite stooges," Jack said as he approached the three servants/cooks.

"Hello Jack…_hello Jack…__**hello Jack**_…" they said in harmony before saying together, "Hello."

Jack laughed; he always liked these three guys even though they almost blew his brains out when they found them and Grace, who usually cannot stand them.

"So Jack, what would it be today?" Moe asked, "Hamburger, hot dog, crispy chicken, want us to walk to a Carl's Jr. and get you somethin' there?"

"Hey, wait a minute, I object," Curly said in his high-pitched voice that Jack noticed has been slightly decreasing over the half-decade.

"What is it?" Moe asked in a slight anger voice.

"There's nothing wrong with my cookin' at all," Curly told his older brother. "Why just yesterday, I found a cat on the street squished to bits and I brought him back to put in yesterday's surprise soup."

Moe nodded before doing a double take. "You idiot, everyone thought the sup tasted good yesterday and now Mr. Turner wants it regularly," he shouted at him. He began his series of punches and slaps all over Curly from the head down.

"Hey, what is this, I'm a citizen!" Curly shouted through groans. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Moe told him as he grabbed his nose with his left hand and slapped it with his right hand. "Ow," Curly cried holding his now.

"Why you…" Moe went to poke his eyes only for Curly to block him with his right hand.

"Nyuk, Nyuk, Nyuk," Curly laughed before Moe took both his index fingers and poked his eyes.

"Ow…Hmmm!" Curly raised his fist but Moe beat him by hitting his head with a spoon.

"I'll moider ya!" Moe said. "Now get out into town and find another dead cat!"

"Nyahh-ahhh-ahh!" Curly screamed as he fled Moe's anger, grabbing his coat in the process, despite the fact that it was the first week of July in Central California.

Moe looked back and saw Jack just standing there saying nothing.

"Oh don't worry about it kid," he told him. "I was just sending him on his way to punish him. But don't worry, we won't be serving cat soup anytime; I promise."

"Don't worry about it Moe…on second thought, don't let it happen again," Jack said. "But anyway, can I just get some jerky, and I'll be on my way.

"Okay…Larry…" Moe began but when he spotted Larry, he was fast asleep over the sink with the hot water running. Moe dipped a pot into the flowing water and dumped it onto Larry, who screams in pain upon contact with the hot water.

"Moe, why did you do that for?" Larry asked him.

"Because you were wasting water that's why," Moe said before pulling some of his hair out of his scalp. "Now, get Jack some jerky before I moider you and make it look like a disappearance."

"I'll get it when I'm good and ready," Larry said defying Moe.

Moe waited for a few seconds before responding, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready," Larry said back as he walked over to the pantry and handed Jack some jerky.

"Thanks guys," Jack as he began to walk out again. "Oh, by the way Moe, take it easy on Curly, he's just doing his job."

Moe smiled as he waved goodbye to Jack who walked out and began making his way back to his dorm room when his roommate and fellow Level 9 spy, Jerry Martinez approached him.

"Yo Jack," Jerry addressed him. "Just got a call from Mr. Turner; he wants us to meet him in his office ASAP."

Jack looked at his watch to check the time; it was about twelve in the afternoon. Usually Mr. Turner would not call for his spies at this time during the summer, especially since at the academy they have to attend classes and training in the month of July through early August.

"This must be important if he's calling for us at this time," Jack said as they turned back and walked to the main entrance, where the bodyguard, Joan was standing.

"Sorry, but you know the rules, no one comes in here without permission," Joan told them.

"Joan, we got a text from Mr. Turner telling us to meet him here," Jack told her as he grabbed Jerry's phone and showed her the text.

"Alright, move along," she told them. Jack and Jerry made their way into the house. Though they don't come here often, they know their way to Mr. Turner's office, which is on the second floor in the first set of double doors. Jack quickly knocked on the door.

"Come on in," he heard the familiar booming but dignified voice.

Jack opened one of the doors and he and Jerry walked into the office. They see their boss, Mr. Turner, sitting behind his huge desk reading a newspaper while smoking a Lucky Strike. When Mr. Turner looked up and see that it was two of his teenage spies, he immediately put out his cigarette in the ashtray and then opened a window to let the secondhand smoke escape, putting up a fan to speed up the process.

"Jack, Jerry, take a seat…go on sit down," he said, pointing to the two chairs in front of his desk. Jack and Jerry slowly sat down in the two chairs.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, we can start the meeting…" he stopped talking when he sees them looking quite confused.

"Jack, Jerry, what is wrong?" he asked.

"Is it only the 3 of us in this meeting?" Jack asked. "Normally you have most of the spies listening in as well or at least have Joan or in pressing situations, Moe, Larry, and or Curly present."

"Not today…" he stopped talking in order to cough out the byproducts from his unfiltered cigarettes circulating in his lungs. "This meeting is very important, at least to me…so the imbeciles are definitely out. I need my best spies here, so not even my own son is here."

Mr. Turner had a son, Arthur, who is around Jerry and Jack's age. Unfortunately, by being the son of the great spy Branch Turner, he acts like he is better than any of the spies in the academy. However, Jack and Jerry are not surprised he's here since he is not a very good spy. He is only at Level 3 while Jerry and Jack are in Level 9. For Jack and Jerry, they think the only reason Arthur is actually in the academy is because he is related to Mr. Turner.

"As I was saying before, I need my best spies in this meeting and that is clearly you 2; Grace I know is also among the best but I've decided to leave out of this matter," he said, as he opened his drawer and collected up a small brown file labelled "Kimberly Crawford". He passed it to them so they could read the folder's contents.

Full Name: Kimberly Beulah Crawford

Age: 16

DOB: August 5th 1997

Appearance: Blonde hair, brown eyes, 5ft 4, small scar on left cheek.

Family: Mother- Jeanette Kimberly Crawford (deceased), Father- James Elliot Crawford, Brother Kaleb Brandon Crawford.

A small photo fell out of the bottom of the file to Jack's foot, and he picked it up and looked at it.

Kimberly was a beautiful girl. She has an adorable smile and chocolate colored eyes you could get lost in.

There were a few pages full of writing about her, but they skimmed through them quickly. Jack looked up at Jerry to see if he was just as confused as he was. He was basically mirroring his expression.

"Sir, um…why are we reading about a teenage girl?" Jerry asked.

"Because, boys, this is the mission I want done," Mr. Turner said as he took out another cigarette from his humidor. "I want you to kidnap Kimberly Crawford."

Jack and Jerry both looked shocked.

**Well there you go, chapter one. If any one of you wonders if this story is going to be similar to Captured and Love, don't worry, I talked to author and she said it fine. Plus, by adding the Three Stooges, I get to add my personal touch to the story, so hopefully by doing this; I might be able to deviate from word to word duplication. Enjoy the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, so far, two reviews, and one of them is about Captured then Loved. Time to change up the plot a bit; here's chapter two. **

Chapter 2: Mr. Turner's quick Story

Jack broke the silences just as Mr. Turner was about to light up another cigarette, setting a small fan next to his desk to blow away the smoke.

"Sir, with all due respect, have you completely lost your mind?" Jack asked him.

Upon hearing that, Mr. Turner blew out the match he was about to use and then set his unlit cigarette down.

"I may be in my sixties now Brewer but that does not mean I'm losing my mind; what am I, Howard, Fine, and Howard?" he asked, referring to his three servants.

Jack shook his head immediately, knowing that comparing him to Moe, Larry, and Curly would upset him greatly and cause him to lose his temper.

Jerry spoke up, "Sir, can you tell us exactly why you want us to kidnap this Kimberly Crawford? After all, we are just spies, we are not in the kidnapping business…ever since Curly accidentally drove the victim to a Dairy Queen and escaped while Curly was trying to order a cherry dipped ice cream."

Jack spoke up. "Yeah, whatever mission we do, we usually don't kidnap unless…"

"Unless the person was in great danger…and right now, Kimberly Beulah Crawford is in danger…you need to save my daughter," Mr. Turner just blurted out.

Jack and Jerry dropped their jaws; completely in shocked that Mr. Turner just said that this Kimberly Crawford was his daughter.

"Um…excuse me sir…daughter?" Jerry asked.

Mr. Turner nodded before getting up out of his seat, cigarette and match in hand and lit it up by the window. He took several puffs before he returned to his desk; setting the cigarette next to the fan to keep the smoke blowing to the teenagers.

"Back in the 1970, when I graduated from this academy when it belonged to my father, one of my fellow peers was my best friend, a brother even. While I grew up in near luxury even though my family is made up of spies, my friend ran away from East Germany, from his family, from a government that kept his life under a microscope. He climbed the Berlin wall when he was ten years old, and by plane escaped Europe. Like you Jack, he tried stealing food from us, but when dad heard his story, he took him in and we trained together.

"After graduation, we began our career as spies together, and let me tell you, we had a blast; Shooting down bad guys, robbing banks that participate in Ponzi Schemes, and thwarting human traffickers. Back when we were only allowed to just gather information for the police, we broke tradition and actually intervene to prevent bad stuff from happening."

Jack and Jerry just stared at him. "Well, what does this have to do with Kimberly Crawford?" Jerry asked.

"I'm getting there," Mr. Turner said. "In 1985, I discovered that James has been keeping a lot of the money we took back to return for himself. Upset, I reported it to my father, and he was fired. Unfortunately, from there, he began his attempts at getting revenge on us; taking spies from us, stealing our money, and at one point, attempting to bomb the academy.

"At one point, in 1992, I decided to marry my mom's servant's daughter, Marceline. It was a good wedding with one spoiler; Marceline had a sister, Jeanette, who was also married and had brought her husband to the wedding. Turned out her husband was none other than James Crawford."

Jack and Jerry's jaws dropped upon hearing that sentence. This was so ironic; two spies who worked together; becoming enemies in the end, wounded up marrying sisters.

"I know crazy right?" Mr. Turner said. "Even I had a hard time believing that my wife's sister was married to a rising criminal boss. Dad managed to control the wedding before we broke out fighting.

"Anyway, later on in the decade, my wife and I were blesses with three kids while James was upset that Jeanette was discovered to be barren. He became crazy with jealousy that we have three children while his wife could not have any. He finally lost it and he launched an attack on the academy. Well, long story short, Curly managed to pin down James but when my father came to take him away, he knocked out Curly and they began fighting each other. James got the upper hand and he wound up breaking dad's back. Just when he was about to kill him, Moe, Larry, and Shemp, Moe's older brother and still working here at the time, dropped a barrel on his head and locked him prison.

"We gave him a chance to redeem himself, by leaving behind the criminal industry and to never bother the academy again. He refused, so in the end I made a very great and personal sacrifice; my wife and I gave him our oldest and youngest children; adoption papers were signed in great secrecy and he agreed to never be in the criminal business again.

Jack and Jerry sat there, still shocked at all they were hearing. Their boss, who cherished his son and wife with all he had, gave up two of his children in order to silence a former friend.

"Wow," Jerry said. "What happened afterward?"

"Marceline was still allow to visit but she had to address them as her niece and nephew. I was not allowed to see them; their own father, who didn't want to give them up in the first place, but in the name of peace, I did that one painful thing that is now haunting me for the rest of my life."

"So, Mr. Turner, you want us to kidnap Kimberly to bring her back?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Mr. Turner said. "I made a discovery just recently; James broke the contract stating he would stay out of the crime scene, but five years ago, his wife was gunned down by a deviant from the academy; he tried to rescue Kimberly and Kaleb but when he failed he ended up killing Jeanette. James became upset; told Marceline to never visit the children again, and he secretly became a crime boss again, this time training teenagers to do his bidding. We discovered a few weeks ago, when we captured two teenagers who broke into the vault and stole $100,000 from there, that James was back and bent on getting revenge once he build up enough people. So, technically, he broke the contract, at least for Kimberly now that Kaleb is 18.

"So that's why you want us to kidnap her, because he would not give up his daughter that easily?" Jerry asked.

"Exactly," Mr. Turner said putting out his cigarette, almost grabbing another one but refrained from it. "Even though the source says that he has been absent from their lives now, he would not give them up that easily; so now I have to play dirty and take my daughter back from that monster. And that's where you two come in. Bring Kimberly here, and if you have no choice, Kaleb too, so we can protect them while I explain the situation. Kaleb can leave if he wants to but Kimberly, once she's here, she can't leave now that the adoption contract is null and void."

Jack got up and told him that this mission will get done.

"Thank you boys, not head back to your room and get some rest, you all leave tomorrow…with the Three Lost Souls flying you out."

Jack laughed at having company with his favorite normal guy, but Jerry frowned; the last he went flying with Moe, Larry, and Curly, their arguments and physical actions caused them to crash land onto government property, causing Mr. Turner to sell the plane in scrap to pay the fines.

"I know I know, but this time, I can't risk having my normal flyers going in and risk being discovered," Mr. Turner said.

"Mr. Turner, having those three cooks fly us in is like having one of the six years doing it," Jerry said scared. "I love those guys but combined, their I.Q. equals 1/3 of a point."

"Well too bad, you're flying in those three sorry souls in an unmarked aircraft," Mr. Turner said sternly. "Now get some rest."

"Yes sir," Jack and Jerry said as they got up to leave the room. They looked back at Mr. Turner, who just lit up another cigarette, looking through the profile on the Kimberly girl.

As Jack and Jerry made their way to the kitchen to find Moe, Larry, and Curly, they talked about how crazy Mr. Turner's story was; the crime, the children, everything. This did not made sense to them; Mr. Turner was always crazy about family, heck he said he tried to give up smoking so he wouldn't jeopardized his health for his family (it failed by the way.) And now after almost seventeen years, he wants them back, even though the reason behind it is good.

Jack and Jerry arrived at the kitchen to see a well-prepared meal ready to be sent to the dining room, even though it was only about one-thirty.

"Moe…Larry…Curly, are you guys here?" Jack called out.

From behind the closed door, they heard a, "We'll be right out Jack, just as soon as Moe clips his toenails." Follow by a loud slap and a groan.

About five minutes later, the three guys stepped out of their rooms wearing coveralls that looked like they hadn't been worn at all.

"You guys have some maintenance to do?" Jerry asked.

"No, we just have a meeting today with our club today," Larry said.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What club do you guys belong to?" He asked.

Moe took out a pin button from the left breast pocket of his coveralls and showed it to Jack and Jerry.

"Amalgamated Association of Morons…Local six and seven eighths," and then all together, the three guys chanted, "We are morons tried and through! And we'll do our yell for you!" Follow up by them making childish sounds along with childish faces that amused Jack but freaked Jerry out.

After they were done, Moe said to Jack, "I know what you are coming to us about, but we already know kid; we'll have the plane ready by four in the afternoon; should be a two-hour trip, which would make nightfall."

"You forgot about daylight savings time Moe," Larry pointed out.

"Oh sorry kid, I did forget," Moe said before taking his pocket watch to check the time, follow by Moe slamming the watch on Larry's head. The three headed out for their moron meeting.

Jack and Jerry shrugged and began their way back to the dormitories. There, they just walked through the doors when a girl with brown hair in a ponytail came up to them.

"Here's my favorite guys," she said before giving Jack a quick hug and Jerry a very passionate kiss…that Jack interrupted by mimicking Mr. Turner's cough.

Jerry and Grace broke apart; Grace was blushing a bit embarrassed that she was making out with her boyfriend of two years right in front of her cousin.

"Grace, we talked about this," Jack told her.

"I know, no PDA…in front of you," Grace said. "So where were you guys?"

"Oh…um…we were at Mr. Turner's office, getting an assignment from him," Jerry said.

Grace raised an eyebrow at his statement. "Excuse me…what assignment?"

"Well, Mr. Turner didn't say if we could talk about it or not, but it's kind of a personal mission for him so I think he wants up to keep quiet about this," Jack told her. Grace put a hand on her hip and glared at her cousin.

"Don't worry too much about it Grace," Jack said. "I'm pretty sure Mr. Turner has a good reason for keeping you out of this mission. Besides, think about it, haven't you heard the saying absence makes the heart grow fonder. Don't you want to love Jerry a lot more?"

Grace tried to keep her stance but eventually began to blush and caved in. "Fine," she grunted. "But I want to hear all the details when you get back. Now Jerry, let's go somewhere," she said as she dragged Jerry away from Jack who waving good-bye to him.

Jack, all alone now, made his way back to his room. As he sat down, he slipped something out of his back pocket. It was the picture of Kimberly Crawford that he slipped away from Mr. Turner.

"I have to admit, this Kimberly girl looks really cute," Jack said as he placed the picture into the nightstand. He grabbed a laptop and went online to play some games.

A few hours later, Jerry came back and found Jack asleep with his laptop on him. He approached his bed and shook him awaked.

After a few seconds, Jack finally woke up, sending his laptop to the floor which Jerry caught in time.

"Man, you must have been asleep for a while," Jerry said. "Anyway, lets head downstairs, dinner is ready."

Jack shook his head no. "I'm not too hungry; I'll just eat some apples I have in the fridge," Jack told him.

"Fine," Jerry said. "But I'm heading down. The goofballs may be goofs, but they still make good food. In fact, I think Curly made that same soup from yesterday."

Jack immediately sprung up from his bed and ran to the door, blocking Jerry's way out of the room. "Um…Jerry…I wouldn't suggest eating that soup…it…sort of…came from a dead cat."

Jerry stood there dumbfounded. After a few seconds, Jerry said, "Dead cat soup…FINALLY…Curly made something good for a change. Hey Curly, save me some of that soup; it's freaking awesome." Jerry broke through Jack and ran downstairs still calling for Curly to save some soup.

**Jerry still has a strange palate. Anyway, what do you all think of the story so far? Read and review, I need to know if it's going good or not. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Undergoing the Mission

**Three chapters in around 48 hours, I guess I have a record. Great, well on with the story**

**Oh..by the way, I forgot something: Kickin' It and the Three Stooges do not belong to me. **

The next afternoon, Jack and Jerry gathered their weapons; a Colt double action revolver, a M1 Garand, a knife/bayonet, several grenades, a stun gun, and a bottle of chloroform. Knowing that Moe, Larry, and Curly would be coming along, they stashed the weapons into their steel cases, knowing if the guys got into their fits of slapstick, their weapons could be used.

Jack and Jerry made their way to the flight line hangar where the unmarked plane was being gassed us. Upon entering, they see the guys wearing worn out button down shirts, khaki trousers, black and dirty shoes, and weather beaten black fedoras.

"Guys, you get paid a lot of money, why don't you update your clothing?" Jack asked.

"Hey, why don't you cut your hair kid?" Curly asked, his high pitched voice having gone back up again.

Jack took offense to his questions, covering his hair with his hands.

"Not my hair, why would say that? That hurts," Jack told him.

"Great now you got our favorite spy upset," Moe said slapping Curly across the head.

"Hmmm…See that?" Curly said as he showed Moe a fist. Moe tapped it only for Curly to swing it and hit him on his head.

"Hey guys, can we just get going now?" Jerry asked, trying to avoid a slapstick fest.

"Fine," Moe said. "Company, board plane," and the stooges marched onto the plane with Moe calling very poor marching cadences. Jack and Jerry shook their heads in annoyance as they followed them onto the plane.

Thirty minutes later, they were airborne on their way to Northern California. Their destination was to an abandoned farm about five miles south of the Crawford Compound.

They landed in onto the land, though since Curly was the main pilot of the plane, their landing was awkward, and they almost crashed into a decaying farm. Jerry commented that this felt like the last time they were on a plane together.

Once they landed, the five of them (Jack and Jerry did not trust the guys guarding the plane) made their way to the compound by foot, with Curly complaining over and over about the walk and constantly getting slapped by Moe. Finally, the made it to the compound near what appeared to be a secondary gate since there was no guard present.

"Okay, now what Jack?" Jerry asked him.

"'Well, I forgot to pack a key picking kit so it looks like we'll have to blast the lock open with our rifles," Jack said. He was about to grab his M1 when Curly stopped him.

"Hey, what about this?" Curly asked as he pulled out a large sledgehammer from his trousers, along with a chisel while laughing.

"Ah, that's swell kid," Moe said as he grabbed the chisel and placed the sharp end onto the lock. Curly took aim at the chisel with Moe telling him to hit it. Curly swung the sledgehammer, hitting Larry's face before hitting Moe's hand, though the chisel broke the lock.

"Why you imbecile!" Moe screamed at him and then hitting him over the head with the chisel.

"Next time…"

"Oh look, you bent the chisel," Curly commented. Moe looked down and sees that the chisel was bent to a near l-shape.

"I'll fix that," Moe said and he took the chisel and hit Curly across the face, straightening it out again.

"What's that for!" Curly shouted.

"Nuthin'" Moe said ushering the other four through the gate. Looking around, Jack spotted a line of bushes that led to the house that looked like it was half a mile away. Jack directed the group over to the bushes and ducked behind them. Once behind the bushes, they began to make their way to the house, walking in various speeds; fast when there was no one around and slow when they heard people around them.

"You think for a compound, they would have guards patrolling on this side of the bushes," Curly commented at one point, earning a poke from Moe and Larry.

"Quit it guys, we need to get to the house," Jack said as they continue on.

Eventually, they made it to the house making their way to the basement entrance that was also surprisingly not guarded. Jack guessed that James Crawford does not have to worry too much about these entrances.

And to the group's amazing astonishment, the basement door was unlocked. They immediately entered the room and made their way through the rather large basement.

"Guys," Jack stated. "We may have been lucking getting to where we are not, but no doubt that there definitely security in the house. I say we split up and when one of us finds Kimberly Crawford's room, we'll radio in to rendezvous."

"Oh rendezvous, I love French sweets!" Curly shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Quiet you idiot, you want us to be discovered?" Moe asked lightly tapping his brother's cranium, which echoed out through the basement, much to Jack and Jerry's shock. Jack shook it off and continued. "Alright, we'll assume her bedroom is on the second floor. Jerry and I will find an air vent and crawl our way to her room…I wish Mr. Turner had given us a map of this house. Anyway…um…" Jack looked around quickly trying to find something for the stooges. He immediately sees it. "Moe, Larry, Curly, see these tuxedos? Put them on and act like gentlemen on an important visit."

Immediately, the guys cringed at his statement. "Not gentlemen, no way Jose, our buddies would never forgive us," Curly said, "and the Morons would throw us out."

"Yeah, there hasn't been a gentleman in our family for over five generations," Larry said.

"Quit showing off," Moe said. "Alright; for the sake of the mission…, well dress up as… (Gulp)…gentlemen." Moe sadly grabbed the tuxedos and led the guys to a door. Five seconds later, they were out wearing the tuxedos. Jack and Jerry did not had time to question their five-second change for they found an air vent which they immediately tore off with their bare hands and began their way through the air duct.

"Jack, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, calm down Jerry," Jack said. "It can't be that hard trying to find a room with a pretty girl in it."

"No, I mean letting Moe, Larry, and Curly loose in a house with an enemy in it that has probably seen the trio before?" Jerry asked.

"Well…let's pray it works," Jack said as they continue their way through the air ducts. Eventually, they find a vertical duct that looks like it would lead up to at least the second floor. Jack and Jerry managed to find a comfortable climbing position and made their way slowly up the duct. Unfortunately, the tarnished duct fooled them since it did not lead to the second floor but the first floor.

"Great, we might not be able to find a second vertical duct," Jerry stated.

"Don't worry, we'll find it or my name is not Jack Damien Brewer," Jack whispered as they continue to crawl through the first floor ducts. On their way to the other side of the house, they see Moe, Larry, and Curly attempting to clean the house.

Jack shook his head as he brought out his watch and said into it, "Moe, get the guys to the second floor and find her room." The radio was a limited two way, meaning that the guys cannot send them back a messaged for ten minutes. However, they see the three of them making their way to what appears to be steps to the second floor of the house.

"Come on Jerry, let's continue finding another air duct," Jack said. They continue to crawl through the air ducts, but they are not getting lucky with finding a second vertical duct. However, Jerry took a look down a connecting duct and found something that might help them.

"Jack look," Jerry said pointing to an air vent. Jack came to where Jerry was pointing and took a peek through the vent.

"Hey Jerry, I think this is a dumbwaiter," Jack said opening the vent. Sure enough, the vent did led to a dumbwaiter, but there was no dumbwaiter, just the shaft, though it looks like it would lead to the second floor.

"Let's just climb," Jack said as he and Jerry made their way up the thin wire towards the second floor. Luckily for them, the dumbwaiter was at the basement and even better, no one bothered to use it. They made their way up to the second floor where to their relief; they found another air vent their size that led into the second floor. Jerry went in first and Jack followed.

"Hey, guys, it's Moe," said a voice from Jack's radio. "Hey, we found the young dame's room, it's pink in color with several boy band pictures, and better yet, she's there sound asleep. Don't worry about cameras; one there are none in here and two, Curly ate the camera wires, including the wire that would set the alarm off warning the house the cameras are disabled. But hurry, I really do not want to face that Crawford guy again." The radio went silent again.

"Okay, so all we have to do is look for the room and we'll be almost in the clear," Jack said. They continue to through the vents for a few more minutes before finally finding what they were looking for; a pink room with someone in it; it had to be Kimberly Crawford. However, while she was sleeping, she was asleep at her desk, lightly snoring over a book she laid open.

"Alright Jerry, get the chloroform and find something to soak it in," Jack said.

Jerry opened his backpack up and took the chloroform out while Jack walked over silently to Kimberly. He looked at her for a minute before slightly tilting her head to get a better look. She was more beautiful than her photo. Her hair was tied back but a couple of loose strands hung down, framing her face and she was giving a small sigh every few moments between light her light snores. And her slightly tan face was flawless; the only blemish being the mark on her face; a small scar on her cheek. Jack leaned in to look at it and deduced that it looked like the scar was made from a knife; wondered who's knife it was that did this to her. Jack probably thinks that one of her father's spies or worse, her own father, made that scar.

Unfortunately, while Jack was examining the scar, her eyes fluttered open. Upon seeing Jack, she went to scream but he quickly put a hand over her mouth. She attempted to claw his hand away from her mouth so Jack grabbed her wrists and held them with his free hand.

"If you promise not to scream, I will take me hand away," he said slowly to her.

She nodded cautiously and after a brief hesitation, Jack took his hand away from her mouth but still held on to her wrists.

"Who are you…and what do you want?" she asked bravely, but Jack could tell that she was scared at the moment.

"I can't say why we need you but just that we need you," Jack said. While he did felt sorry, he was a dedicated spy; he's a Level 9, he had to be, so like it or not, Kimberly was coming with them no matter what.

Jerry came up behind her and then he put a towel over her mouth. She started to struggle and scream but she couldn't do much while Jack held her wrist and Jerry had her mouth covered. After a few seconds, she slumped down in her chair completely knocked out.

"Alright, we got her," Jerry said eagerly. "Jack, radio in Moe…."

But Jack was interrupted by the sound of blaring alarms accompanied by flashing lights.

"Oh shit, this can't be good," Jack said.

Suddenly, the door burst open, but it wasn't any enemies, but Moe, Larry, and Curly rushing in. Curly hit the second door so he loosen the latches, opened it, and stepped inside much to Moe's annoyance as he grabbed his younger brother by the year and pulled him to the guys.

"Jack, Jerry, someone must had noticed the cameras being out, we need to get out now!" Moe shouted.

"Oh I agree with you all the way man," Jerry said. Jack picked up Kim bridal style and the six of them began their way towards the main stairwell. Unfortunately, several people cam upstairs so they quickly turned around and ran towards the end of the hall where Curly opened a random door which behind it was stairs leading up to the third floor. They made their way up the stairs (Larry slammed the door shut and managed to jam the door by sticking a knife within a slot.)

Looking around, the guys see that they are in some sort of attic. Curly ran to a window, but see nothing they could use to get down.

"Guys over here!" Jerry shouted and they made their way to where to where Jerry was; which was a slide ladder leading to the roof. Everyone climbed up, with Jack handing Larry Kimberly before he went up himself.

Moe looked over the ledge and sees that they are really high up right now.

"Hey guy…" but Curly and Larry accidentally knock him over the ledge, but they catch him in time and pulled him up.

"WHY…YOU…LAME…BRAINS!" Moe screamed and delivered a severe double slap across Larry and Curly. Larry then spotted something on the ground; a piece of rope.

"Hey guys, there's a rope, we can throw it down and get away clean," Larry said.

"It's just fool proof it might work, come on," Moe said as he and his two family members grabbed the rope and threw it down to the bottom.

"Hey Jack, Jerry, lets head down," Moe called out as he and Larry shimmied down the rope…with the rope being tied around Curly.

Jack and Jerry once more looked at Curly in shock before they too shimmied down the rope with Jack tying some strong cord around Kimberly's waist so it would be easy for her to get down.

Curly was left on the roof, and didn't know what to do.

"Hey fellas, when am I going to get down?" Curly shouted to the bottom. Then he heard crashing from below, and fearing that the enemies are about to close in on them, Curly jumped off the roof and landed on his head…which did not break at all.

"Jeez man, where the fuck did you get that head from?" Jerry said.

"No time Jerry, we need to get going," Jack said still holding Kimberly. "We need to get away and find a place to hide before nightfall."

The guys began to run for their lives with Kimberly in tow as the made a beeline for the bushes. Surprisingly, all five of them made their way to the secondary gate within seven minute. However, before they got out the bushes, they see guards posted at the gate now, cutting off their exit.

"Great, we're stuck in here," Jack said. "How the hell are we going to get out? We're surrounded by nothing but a brick wall."

But Moe and Larry were busy examining a portion of the brick wall, and after a few seconds, they stood still before turning suspiciously to Curly. Curly took a look, and at first didn't notice but did a double take.

"Oh no fellas, no…no…not me, anyone but me!" Curly screamed.

But they did not listen to him and then then grabbed him and lifted him up like a battering ram. Using his head, they begin to smash his head against the wall.

"TAKE IT EASY'; I'M A CITIZEN!" Curly screamed with each blow to the head.

The guys finally broke through the wall after ten tries. Moe and Larry had to drag Curly through the hole while Jack and Jerry picked up Kimberly and went through the wall next.

Seeing that a road was only a quarter of the mile away, they immediately made a beeline to the woods where they could be hidden from view. After making it there, the guys wandered for about thirty minutes until they managed to find a small clearing. Jerry took a box out of his bag and pushed a button to make a tent pop out.

"Alright, plan for the rest of the night is to keep watch on Kimberly Crawford," Jack said as he placed Kin into the tent. "Jerry, you rest up and I'll take first watch. Moe, Larry, Curly…,um…why don't you rest for the night, we need you all awake to keep the plane up in the air."

"Soitenly!" Curly joyfully said as he and his family members crawled into the tent and instantly fell asleep in the tent. Jerry and Jack rolled their eyes as Jerry went in and Jack too a seat on a stump.

**There we go, three chapters in 48 hours with two of them within 24 hours. Anyway, yeah, this story is starting off similar to Captured then Loved but a lot of fanfic stories are like that; for example, plenty of stories about Alex and Mason running away after Alex lost, having kids with Mason, reuniting with her family, and then the wizard world trying to tear then apart, but those stories while similar are not word for word and have some differences in them (that's why I added the Three Stooges to this fic.) I'm not trying to justify my actions, I'm just trying to clear my brain out so I can get my frustrations out (I'm in the military and I live on base, my life is pretty stressing right now.) Anyway, I hope to continue this story and I hope you all like it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so you all know, I will not be updating a lot every day. Anyway, continuing on with the story. Let's see what happens with Jack, Jerry, Kim, and the Three Stooges.**

Chapter 4: another catch

Kimberly began to stir awake. Shaking the cobwebs out of her head, she looked around her surroundings until she realized something; she was not in her own room anymore.

And then she remembered everything now. She remembered two boys around her age; a brown hair guy and a black hair Hispanic guy, and she remember her mouth being covered by a damp rag and now she was here in a rather big ten in god who knows where.

Hearing snoring, she turned to see Moe, Larry, and Curly sleeping in separate sleeping bags side by side. They were rather snoring eccentrically; Moe was just snoring in air, Larry was somewhat whistling when exhaling, and Curly was making childish noises. At one point, Larry and Curly turned inward and was breathing on Moe, and then he bashed their heads in his sleep and they turned outward. All Kim did was starred at them, thinking they were the worst guards ever. Then she noticed the black hair boy sleeping on the other side of the tent, but not the brown hair boy.

Seeing her chance to escape, Kim got up and slowly made her way to the opening. Upon stepping out, she sees the brown hair boy standing near a tree…spraying hairspray in his hair.

Kim rolled her eyes before finding something she could use; she sees the stun gun right by her feet. Slowly, she bent over to pick it up, and once she did, she took aim at the guy.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON HERE," screamed a high-pitched voice from behind her.

Kim, shocked, pulled the trigger and a blue flash was emitted, stunning the three stooges, who fell to the ground.

Scared, she tried to make her way to the woods but someone tackled her down to the ground.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," Jack said.

Kim tried to take him down by the arms but she failed when he maneuvered and had her pinned by her wrist.

"You may have a second degree black belt but I'm a third degree black belt," Jack told her.

"I don't care, let me go!" Kim screamed not even acknowledging the fact that the guy knew what belt she had in martial arts.

"Look, here Kimberly Beulah Crawford, my mission is to take you back to my boss, and I have to do what my boss says," Jack told her.

Kim simply spat in his face. "Don't call me Kimberly or Kimmy, don't even address me at all you asshole!"

Jack slammed his fist on the ground, but it was nowhere near close to Kim.

"Fine Kim, but I still need to deliver you to my boss," Jack said. "Oh, and by the way, don't even bother to ask me why I have to deliver you. I've been told not to say anything to you at all. Now, do I have to tie you up or can I trust that you will not run away?"

Kim starred at him for the longest time without break the silence. Then, she shook her head not, and then said, "My brother and father might come looking for me."

"Your brother, I imagine would come for you, but your father, don't even get me started," Jack told her. "Now, let's get you back into the tent."

Jack picked up Kim rather harshly and dragged her back inside, stepping over Moe, Larry, and Curly in the process.

"By the way, thanks a lot for knocking out my pilots," Jack told her.

Kim's eyebrows went up after hearing that statement.

"Really, those three morons are your pilots?" Kim asked.

"Yeah they are; my boss did not want to risk his best skilled pilots on a mission where they could be discovered," Jack told her. "In fact, has your father been telling you anything at all?"

"No," Kim told Jack. "In fact…I've rarely seen him ever since…Well, the point was I was growing up with him absent most of the time…I don't even why I'm explaining this to you…you're just taking me somewhere where I'm going to be held a prisoner."

Jack laughed. "If only you knew," he said as he grabbed a piece of tape from the case and taped her hands behind your back. He then carried her to her sleeping bag, with her kicking all the way, which only made Jack slap her butt to annoy her more. Eventually, she gave up and she just laid there.

"Now if you please excuse me, I need to undo the damage you caused to my pilots," Jack told her. He walked away, but before he reached Moe, Larry, and Curly, he grabbed a blanket and placed it over her body.

"Well, I'll say this; you have a bit of a heart..." Kim said. "At least for a kidnapper."

Jack shrugged and returned to where his three friends were stunned as Kim could not fight sleep anymore. But before she shut her eyes for good, one thing was on her mind; where the hell was Kaleb.

The next day came. This time, Jerry was awake, only more vigilant than Jack when he was spraying his hair. By that point, Moe, Larry, and Curly had recovered from their incident with the stun gun and were fast asleep…around Kim. Jack could not fully trust her so after he recovered the three bozos, he had them placed around Kim.

Kim woke up first, and looked around, seeing that the three older guys were now around her in a circle. She looked over to where Jack was sleeping and sees him with an iPhone on his chest and earphones in his ear.

Jerry came into the tent holding a thermos in his left hand. He came up to Kim, her hoping that he would offer her whatever is in the thermos. But he didn't.

"Yo guys, time to wake up," Jerry said. Nothing, the stooges kept on snoring.

"Hey Moe, Larry, Curly, wake up," Jerry said a second time, but still they kept on sleeping.

"Hmm…Breakfast!" Jerry screamed.

"'Mornin' _Mornin' __**Mornin'" **_the stooges harmonized. "Hey kiddo, what's for breakfast?"

"Oh, Curly's road kill cat soup, it is a beautiful piece of delicacy," Jerry commented.

Kim could only stare with bewilderment at Jerry while Moe's usual angry face kicked in. He reached into his sleeping bag and brought up an iPod touch and smashed it on Curly's face.

"Ow…Ow…What's that for?" Curly screamed at his older brother.

"For using road kill to make good sup," Moe said. "Please tell me you packed more food in that bag."

"Soitenly, there's plenty of dead cat soup to go around," Curly told him.

Moe's face got angrier, if it was possible.

"Why you nitwit!" Moe screamed at he reached for Jack's M1 Garand and began to chase Curly with it, threatening to hit him with the butt stock.

"Wait Moe…don't…I'm a victim of soycumstance…wait...wait…we'll go and get some real food!" Curly screamed.

"Well we can't, we got to get that young dame on the plane and back to the boss," Moe told Curly (Kim glared at them for calling her a dame but they were not paying any attention to her) and then he smashed the rifle over Curly's cranium, breaking it in half, causing him to cry like a baby (I'M SO AGGRIVATED…MOE, LARYY….") Moe just tossed the rifle aside and collected his sleeping bag to put back in his pack.

"Jack, I told you we should had put our weapons back inside the case," Jerry told Jack.

"Yeah no kidding…now I have to pay for that rife now," Jack said sadly. "Well, there goes my hairspray savings."

Jack and Jerry heard a sigh coming from the other side of the ten, and they turned to see Kim rolling her eyes, possibly at Jack's statement.

"You must really be crazy about your hair?" Kim said sarcastically.

"You want to talk about hair?" Larry asked Kim. "Check out this sweet style that I had since I was twenty-five."

Kim went from glaring to dumbfound. "Seriously, why are they even here?" Kim asked. "They're so dumb you can knock on their heads and the echo would travel across the Pacific."

"Well, we may had kidnapped her Jack, but she does have a point," Jerry said.

"Well, both of you stop pointing out, it's time to head back," Jack told everyone. "Jerry, pack up the tent; Moe, Larry, Curly, just stand out of the way; Kim, you're coming with me."

Jack went over to Kim and once again picked her up but this time he threw her over his shoulders and walked out the tent with her kicking and screaming; Jack telling her that he'll slap her ass again if she kept struggling. That statement made Kim stop.

Jack sat Kim down on a stump and stood behind her with is arms on Kim's shoulders as Jerry packed up the tent, with the last thing he did was pushing the button on the box to retract the tent back.

Once the area was cleared, the six of them, with Jack carrying Kim by his shoulders, made their way to the abandoned farm where the plane was hidden. Along the way, Curly kept collecting dead birds off the ground and the others only noticed when Kim made a rude comment about Curly disturbing the dead animals. Moe immediately stuffed a dead bird down his throat, only for Curly to start chewing on it, making the others sans Jerry gag.

"We've been working with the boss for twenty-three years and you still have a palate of a homeless person," Moe told his brother.

"Hmm…get over it Moe, we'll always be homeless people on the inside," Curly told his older brother.

Eventually, they reached the plane, and Jack got in with Kim over his shoulders and placed her in a seat, with her hands still taped behind her back. Jerry took a seat behind her, Jack in the seat across from her, and the stooges heading into the cockpit.

"Good morning Jack, Jerry, and the young girl we were order to kidnap," Curly's voice said over the intercom. "Today is a nice sunny day for a flight to Southern California. Please keep in mind that this is not an ordinary flight, so we will be airborne soon."

The plane was started up and ten minutes later, they were airborne on their way back to Seaford.

About halfway through the flight, Kim was getting very hungry, but she did not dare say anything; she think they might serve her the disgusting soup.

Curly came out of the cockpit holding books in his hand, and he sat down in the first seat and started reading. A few minutes later, Moe came out and was heading for the back when he stopped, and walked back.

"Hey lump head, what you reading there?" Moe asked.

"I don't know, I found it at the house and I wanted to get some reading in on the flight," Curly asked.

Moe took a look, and suddenly he slapped Curly on top of his head and snatched the books out of his hand. He took a better look at the books and then walked to where Kim was sitting.

"Excuse me miss, but back at your old room, did you had three books on top of your desk?" Moe asked Kim.

All Kim did was nodded.

"Here," Moe said handing Kim the three books. "Curly thought they were science fiction novels and snatched them." He walked to the back and entered the lavatory.

Kim looked down at her books, seeing her initials KBC on the cover. She shook her head; the bald man had tried to read her private thoughts. Well, she was definitely going to be writing horrible thoughts about this the first chance she got.

Eventually, the plane landed after two hours, back at the hangar adjacent to the academy. After driving the plane into the hangar at an awkward angle, the six of them got off; this time Jack and Jerry held Kim by her arms and walked her out of the hangar.

They left the flight line and began to walk toward the academy. Kim took a look around and noticed several large buildings around the area. She guessed that it had to do with what Jack and Jerry did…she highly doubt the stooges were spies.

Jack and Jerry continue to walk her through the area until they reached a big villa on a hill that slightly overlooked the other buildings. Kim guessed this must be where Jack and Jerry's boss work.

Jack, Jerry, Kim, and the stooges approached the doors where the guards were stationed.

"Good afternoon Joan," Jack said. "Please tell Mr. Turner we brought Kim."

"One moment kiddo," Joan said as she radioed in. After a few seconds, she stepped aside and allowed them to enter.

The six of them made their way through the foyer and up the stairs. Upon hitting the second floor, they knocked on a set of double doors and waited for a replay.

"Enter," said a booming voice.

Jack turned the knob and they stepped inside Mr. Turner's office.

Kim took a good look at the man behind the desk. She was surprised to see that she looked fairly similar to herself if she was a guy with short hair and was older. His glasses hung on his nose and he held a cigarette in his left hand.

"Kimberly Crawford, it's good to have you here," Mr. Turner said. He did not make an attempt to dismiss the others. He merely put out his cigarette and turned the fan on.

Just then, the doors opened, and in came someone wearing a dark set of cammies and a mask over its head.

"Ah, my insider, good to have you here," Mr. Turner said. The masked man stood behind the stooges saying nothing.

"All right, everyone is here," Mr. Turner said as he sat in his chair.

"Ah Kimberly Beulah Crawford, I understand you're wondering why I had my spies kidnap you, am I correct?" Mr. Turner asked her.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Well, that is on my mind."

"Well Kimberly…"

"Kim…Just Kim," Kim said sternly.

Mr. Turner coughed a bit before he continued. "Well Kim, the reason I kidnapped you is well because of your father, James Crawford."

"Well um…Mr. Turner, I don't know what you know about my father, but I do," Kim said. "And I know that my father will come looking for me. In fact, he's probably looking for me right now, and when he finds out I'm here, he'll bring hell over you."

The masked guy laughed but Mr. Turner made a sound indicating for him to shut up.

"Well Kim, I'm sure your father is looking for you, but not for the reasons that you believe," Mr. Turner said.

Kim rolled her eyes. "I know my father, and I know he cares a lot about me. He wouldn't let his only daughter be held hostage by some rogue spies."

"Kim, I had you kidnapped from that maniac you were forced to call your father for a very good reason, and I expect you to listen to me," Mr. Turner said with dignified force.

Kim laughed out loud. "And give me one good reason why I should listen to you?"

"Because your father, whom I'm pretty sure told you that he works some regular ol' Joe job, is in fact a crime boss, and recently has been attacking this academy, which is by the way called the Seaford Secret Society of Development of Espionage Agents, and the deal I made with him is now null and void."

"What deal did you made with my innocent, accounting dad?" Kim said.

Mr. Turner laughed at her statement before he grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and handed it Kim. She snatched it out of her hands and began to read the contents.

Certificate of Adoption

Parties: Branch Rickey Turner (father, born December 5, 1952 Seaford, CA)

Madeline Hannah nee Palmer (mother, born May 4, 1969 San Diego, CA)

James Elliot Crawford (uncle, born March 4, 1953 Berlin, German Democratic Republic **(A/N GDR is East Germany)**

Jeanette Kimberly nee Palmer (aunt born July 18, 1967 San Diego, CA)

The parties hereby agree that the subject of adoption Kimberly Beulah Crawford, born the fifth of August 1997 in Seaford, California, shall hereby be in adoptive custody of James and Jeanette Crawford, under agreement signed by all parties witnesses by Thomas Oliver Turner (born September 8, 1916 Omaha, Nebraska.) The agreement states that James Elliot Crawford, former criminal, shall not be imprisoned, tried by a court of law, or ordered to be deported to his native Germany, and shall be given adoptive custody of Kimberly B. Crawford under condition that he shall never participated in any crimes of the felony nature ever again. Failure to comply with this agreement is grounds for the voiding of such adoptions when necessary.

Kim finished reading this and looked up at Mr. Turner with a face full of shock one touch would electrocute the person.

"No, this can't be true…not this is…impossible…impossible!" Kim screamed.

"Unfortunately, it is," said the person in the mask, which sent shivers up Kim's spine since she could hear the familiarity of the voice.

"Kim, this insider man had given me credible information about your father's activities," Mr. Turner continued. "And while he has been a great asset, unfortunately, his identity remains a secret…until today. He has agreed to reveal himself only when you are in my presence. Now, you sir, shall keep your end of the deal and remove that mask.

"Yes sir," said the masked man as he reached for the mask to remove it. Once the mask was off, Jack and Jerry saw the face but said nothing about it while Mr. Turner, Kim, Moe, Larry, and Curly were put in complete shock upon seeing the face…that face…that face Kim seen before…all her life.

**Finally, chapter 4 is done. Took a while longer than I had hoped but I hope to post again by Friday, Saturday at the latest. **

**Anyone who can guess who the person is behind the mask will receive a shoutout. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the Adjustment Starter

"Kaleb?" was all Kim could say.

Kaleb Crawford smiled at her sister. "It's good to see you safe and sound Kim."

Now Kim was really confused, as was Mr. Turner. Kim turned to him and started asking questions, which is when Mr. Turner asked similar questions to Kaleb.

"Well, let's say that I was planning on getting away from the man I called dad ever since mom died," Kaleb said. "Well, after her death, I was sneaking through dad's office when I found several documents in his safe. Two of them were adoption papers; one for me and one for Kim. Unfortunately, he saw me sneaking through the papers and he had me beaten by a group of thugs that were with him. Needless to say, I was forced to train with his group of teenage criminals and he threatened to kill Kim if I ever said anything. All I could do was blindly follow his every order.

"And then a year ago, while I was on a mission, I happened to stumble upon three people in downtown Seaford. Although I did not recognize them, apparently they recognized me from baby pictures years ago."

Curly interrupted him, "Was these three people Shemp, Joe, and Curly-Joe?" He asked.

"Quiet lug," Moe said as he delivered a slap on his cheek.

"Anyway, yes, it was Shemp, Joe, and Curly-Joe, and when it seemed that they recognized me, I got them to tell me everything. That's when I decided to infiltrate this academy in order to see if Mr. Turner…or dad…" Kim winced upon hearing that. "…would take us back. When I informed him of everything…James…was doing, he immediately placed his trust in me and told me everything, including wanting Kim back, but he said nothing about wanting me back. I think it was because I would be eighteen soon but Kim would not be eighteen for a while. After that, I went back to James and told him that Kim would be safer at the compound, even though it lacked the security the main house had. So James had Kim placed there, and after a few months, I figured that James no longer cared about Kim other than keeping her away from her true family. I waited until James was away and then alerted dad. And the rest…well…I see the plan went well…other than sending those three clowns in with them."

"Hey, who you calling clowns," Larry said.

"All of us," Kaleb said.

"Well thanks," Larry said, earning a hard tap on his head by Moe.

Kim sat there, unsure of what to say or what to do.

"Kim, I know this is a lot to take in but I need you to understand…all we want is to help you, restart your life."

Kim immediately started to shake her head. "I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing with me Mr. Turner, but I want it to end now and go home."

"Kim, this is not a sick game, believe us, that man does not want us anymore, he just wants to hurt them," Kaleb said pointing at Mr. Turner. "Please, believe us, we don't want you to live with that man anymore."

"STOP IT…JUST STOP IT…!" Kim screamed.

"All right all right," Mr. Turner said.

"What in the Sam Hill is going on here," said a voice coming in. Everyone turned around to see that a blond-haired woman and a boy around Kim's age had just stepped in.

"Aunt Marcie?" Kim asked, shocked at seeing her aunt after six year.

Marceline did a double take. "Kim…oh god…is it really you Kimmy?" She then sees that Kaleb is here too. "Kaleb…what…what's going on?"

Mr. Turner explained everything to his wife; how Kaleb came to the academy, how he planned on 'rescuing' his sister, how the plan went…and then the secrecy of shutting up James, especially to his son.

Arthur just stood there, shocked. "So, mom, dad, you had two other children…besides me…and gave them away?"

"Yes," was all Mr. Turner could say as he reached for another cigarette but a look from Marceline told him to back off. "Arthur, may I introduce you to your older brother, Kaleb Brandon Crawford and your twin sister, Kimberly Beulah Crawford."

"Excuse me dad…twin sister?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, twin sister, what part did I left out?" Mr. Turner said harshly.

Arthur shook his head before retreating back to sit down; his legs unable to hold him up anymore.

"Now if you please excuse me, I have to talk to Kim and Kaleb alone. So everyone, get out, but Jack and Jerry, wait outside the door," Mr. Turner said.

Jack, Jerry, Marceline, Arthur, Moe, Larry, and Curly stood up and left the room. Curly hit the other door but Moe dragged him out before he could do anything and then shut the door behind him.

Mr. Turner reached for another cigarette and lit it up. After a few puffs, he focused on Kim and Kaleb.

"So, Kaleb…you managed to infiltrate my academy and had gained my trust in disguise," Mr. Turner said. "You really are my son."

Kaleb smiled awkwardly smiled.

"And Kim…sorry we had to bring you here like this, but it was the only way to do this." Mr. Turner said.

"Why didn't you just come get me or come fight for me?" Kim asked, though the question was more for Kaleb.

"Because James would have fought back viciously to try and keep you away from dad," Kaleb said.

"Will you stop saying dad to this man?" Kim retorted.

"Kim, I can't call that man we left behind dad anymore," Kaleb said. "He wanted his own children but all he got were hand-me downs. Yes I know I'm referring to us, but dad thought he was doing what was best. Yes it backfired, but Kim, wake up…once mom was dead, he withdrew from us but kept us so dad does not get back what was his, what should had been his for all this time."

Kim could not say anything…she did not know what to say…all she could do was think, but too many thoughts were going through her head.

"Kim…I understand that this may take time to get used to, and I'm willing to accept that," Mr. Turner said. "I think I should give you time to think about this…maybe head to your bedroom for a while." He pushed a buzzer, and the double doors automatically opened…only for those who left the room fall down in a pile.

"What the hell is this?" Mr. Turner said as he quickly put out his cigarette knowing his wife hates smoke.

Curly stood up first. "We just wanted to know what was going on," He said.

"You had to lean in against the door you clobber head," Moe said. He tried to smack him but Larry held his hand. This only allowed Moe to back kick him in the shins.

"BOYS, NONE OF THESE SHENANIGANS RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Turner screamed. "GET BACK TO THE KITCHEN!"

Moe, Larry, and Curly ran away as fast as they can, with Curly's "Woob…woob…woob…" cry echoing across the hall.

"Jack, Jerry, I'll make this quick…you two will be Kim's bodyguards," Mr. Turner said.

"WHAT!" All three of them shouted.

"Wait…Mr. Turner, what about Kaleb?" Kim asked.

"Well to be honest, Kaleb has proven to have inherited the spy gene in the family," Mr. Turner said. "He'll be working closely with me on missions. Jack and Jerry still have to attend classes before they graduate in December. They'll be here more often than Kaleb will."

"Wait, Kaleb, are you going to take this from a man who has never been in our life?" Kim asked.

"Yes I am Kim," Kaleb said. "He may not had been in our lives, but Aunt Marceline, our real mom, has been, and if I trust Marceline, then I'm going to trust dad."

Kim shook her head in disappointment as she turned to look at Jack and Jerry.

"Great, just what I need, babysitter," Kim said.

"Well, it's not exactly my thing…babysitting for a little girl," Jack said.

"I'm sixteen," Kim yelled back.

Jack smirked before he turned to Mr. Turner. "So, what exactly will I be doing with…Kimberly?"

"KIM!" She shouted.

"Enough," Mr. Turner said. "Jack, you and Jerry…well, add Grace to the list too…will just be watching over Kim. That does not mean follow her around like a stalker, but just make sure she's safe, make her feel well here."

"Like that'll happen," Kim said.

"Alright, let's just settle down now. Kim, you'll head to your new room with Jack, Jerry, and Kaleb. Now if you please excuse me, I got some work to do." She shooed them out of his office as he went for another cigarette.

Kim, Jack, Jerry, and Kaleb left Mr. Turner's office, and they began to walk her to her new room. On their way, they ran into Arthur and Marceline.

"Hey Kim," Marceline said as she pulled Kim into a hug. She did not fight back; she just let her aunt/biological mother hug her. After a few seconds, they pulled apart.

"I'll admit that it's good to see you again…Aunt Marcie," Kim told her.

Marceline smiled. "It's good seeing you again too Kim, even though things are different now. I like to apologize for everything that has happened. Branch was keeping everything from me, and even though I understand it a little bit doesn't mean I have to like it."

Kim just nodded before turning to Arthur. "So, I guess you must be my cousin and biological brother." She held out her hand, which Arthur took.

"Strange family huh?" Arthur said awkwardly. Kim nodded.

"Well, I may not know you, but I'm glad to have more family here," Arthur said. "This house is kind of big for just three people, and it can get kind of lonely here. I may be a student here but let's face it, being the dean's son can be hard."

"I imagine so," Kim told him.

"Hey, sorry to break up this little family…whatever it is but we have orders to take Kim to her room," Jack said.

"Jack, just go back to your dorm, we'll take it from here," Marceline said. "And no arguments…just do what I say."

Jack and Jerry did not; they left Kim with her family. Kaleb decided that he would go walk around and familiarize himself with the academy, leaving Kim with Marceline and Arthur. They made their way to the end of the hallway where Marceline opened a door and led Kim into her new room.

Kim looked around and smiled a bit. The room was decorated a simple white color with a light pink on the ceiling, the bed was queen size with satin curtains around it, a desk against the window that had a good view of the grounds, and a double wardrobe, which upon opening, sees that it is empty.

"We'll get you some clothing soon," Marceline told Kim.

"I'll be fine," Kim muttered as she went to sit at the desk.

"Let's go Arthur," Marceline told her son, and they made their exit, leaving Kim alone in her thoughts.

Kim sat there, staring outside the window, seeing a few students walk across the campus on their way to classes. She did not leave her spot from the chair; not a few hours later after the sun had set. She was stuck there trying to take everything in over the course of a day.

Around eight o'clock, there was a knock on the door. It took a while, but Kim finally got up and answered the door. It was one person she did not wanted to see right now; Jack.

"Hey Kim," he said. "How are you?"

"To be honest; confused, scared, nervous, upset…"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Jack said as he handed Kim a box. She took it and opened it without looking at Jack. Inside was a set of pink pajamas and fuzzy slippers.

"Mr. Turner told me to get this for you for the night," Jack told her.

"Thanks," Kim muttered as she took the PJs out and took a good look at them. She seem to be her size, and the slippers did felt good on her feet.

"So…about this kidnapping thing…"

"Don't go there," Kim said sternly to him. "Quite honestly, you were just doing what you were told to do…I mean, it's not like you wanted to kidnap me, and if your friends had not knocked me out, I would had fought you."

"Yeah, I like to see that," Jack said cockily. "Like I told you, I'm a third degree black belt, and I know you're only a second degree black belt."

Kim turned to look at him, and if looks can kill.

"Okay Jack, I had enough of this bullshit," Kim said angrily. "I'm not just some accountant daughter or a damsel in distress from some 1940s film. I'm a fighter, and apparently a spy now."

Jack laughed. "You may be the daughter of a spy but you are no spy; just like Arthur."

"Okay, leave Arthur out of this…"

"I see you are getting used to Arthur…"

"Quit it Jack…right here, right now, I want to spar with you!"

Jack laughed as he took off his jacket and got into a warrior's stance. "Bring it on blondie."

"Oh it's on," Kim told him.

They launched at each other; Jack tried to kick Kim at her legs but she easily blocked it. Several punches were thrown by Kim, but Jack either grabbed each punch or deflected it. Jack eventually ended up on Kim's bed and when she charged toward him, he jumped over her, accidentally taking down the satin curtains with him, tangling him around his body. Kim came up to him and repeatedly threw punch after punch at Jack's back. Eventually, he got out of it and looking for something to used, he finds the three journals and flung each of them at Kim. Kim caught all of them and quickly threw them under her bed before blocking a high kick Jack executed.

"It that all you got blondie?" Jack asked aggressively.

"Not in your life Jackie," Kim told him.

"I don't like that name Kimmy," Jack retorted back.

"Now you know how it feels to be called a nickname you don't like," Kim said trying to leg sweep Jack but he back flipped three times before landing a blow to Kim's chest.

Kim didn't block it in time and she down hard hardly able to breath.

"Ready to give up?" Jack as in his cockily tone.

"No," Kim said in between breaths as she flung the satin curtains over Jack again, but Jack immediately tackled Kim to the grown and flung the curtains off in such a way they were now wrapping Kim's body.

"Ready now?" Jack asked.

Kim flung the curtains off of her but she shook her head violently so Jack tried to drop his body and punch her in the stomach but she leapfrogged over him and back kicked him in his ass, sending him a yard across the room.

"Blondie's got some legs," Jack said.

"Cheerleading, gymnastics, and martial arts," Kim told him as she attempted to tackle Jack but he ducked out of the way in time, only for Kim to run into a bedpost.

"Ow…" Kim cried out as she stumbled to the door, barely able to keep conscious as her head began to spin.

"Kim, you all right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm fine, just give me a minute," Kim told him as she stumbled toward the door and opened it, where she found Moe, Larry, and Curly about to knock. She took one good look until she fell down passed out.

"We just came to say goodnight," Curly said, his falsetto voice hoarse. Just then, Marceline and Arthur came in and see that the curtain is torn off and Jack has several bruises on her arm.

"Jack…did you fought Kim?" Marceline asked. Jack did not say anything.

"Oh never mind, we'll talk tomorrow," Marceline said. "Moe, Larry, Curly, Arthur, leave while I take care of Kim."

"If you hadn't looked at her, she never would have fainted!" Moe told Curly before slapping him on the cheek.

"Hmmm…!" Curly screamed before barking like a dog. Moe grabbed him by his ear and Larry by the hair and dragged them out of the room.

**LeOlIvIaLoVeR65, SkyReader842, and 123 got it right. Might not be able to update tomorrow but we'll see. Anyone who can guess what studio The Three Stooges worked for, I'll give them a shout out. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Yeah, first chapter I did not titled but oh well, it's not going to kill me. Anyway, no one gets a shout out since no one guessed which studio The Three Stooges worked for, which is Columbia. **

**Anyway, Kickin' It and the Three Stooges don't belong to me. **

Kim woke up with the sun beaming on her body; there were no curtains on the windows and the bed curtains were laying on the desk folded. She got up and noticed that she was no longer in her jeans, yellow shirt, jacket, and sandals but was in her pink pajamas.

She walked over to the dresser where there was a mirror and she took a look at her head. Since the blow to her head was on top of her scalp, she could not see anything, but feeling that part throbbing, she headed for the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see three people sleeping around her door.

There were two boys that Kim immediately recognized as Jack and Jerry, but the third person, a girl, she did not recognize. Kim then remembered that Mr. Turner said about someone called Grace also being a bodyguard. So Kim is assuming that the girls sleeping by her door was Grace.

Grace began to stir, slightly surprising Kim. When she fully had her eyes opened, she was looking straight up at Kim, and she smiled.

"Well, looks like someone is awake," Grace said. "She then held up her hand straight up. "I'm Grace Brewer, but you can call me Gracie."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Any chance of being related to Jack?" Grace nodded and told her that Jack is her cousin.

"Okay," Kim muttered taking her hand. "I'm assuming you already know who I am?"

"Yeah, Kim Crawford, aka Marcie's niece aka Mr. Turner's nephew, aka their biological daughter," Grace said. "Jack and Jerry told me everything last night before Mr. Turner ordered us here to watch the door…and told Jack to apologize to you when he woke up. Speaking of which," Grace took her phone out of the sleeping bag and tossed it to a mess of Jack's hair. He woke up immediately and looked around.

"What happened did anyone got hurt; is Kim all right?" Jack asked looking around frantically.

"Well, Kim got hurt but she's all right no thanks to you," Grace said to Jack in an angry tone. "Now, time to apologize to her."

"Huh…?" Jack asked before his facial expression change indicating he remembered what Mr. Turner said. "Oh yeah, Kim, I'm sorry I sparred with you last night."

"Are you apologizing or are you just saying it to get back on the Turners' side?" Kim asked.

"Hey, I didn't had to apologize but I am," Jack smirked at her.

Kim pretended to think for a moment. "Okay, I'll give you that, but give me time and the next time we spar, I'll beat you," Kim said.

"I'll train you; I'm a third degree black belt," Grace said immediately. Jack looked at her in shock.

"Hey, you're my family, how can you train her to beat me up?" Jack asked her.

"Jack you may be family but let's face it, someone needs to knock you down once in a while; especially since Arthur is behind and Mr. Turner is too much of a gentleman to fight for fun," Grace said. "Plus, his chain smoking will soon catch on to him and he'll fall apart."

"Hah…" Jerry said, "He'll live to be a hundred and he'll still be smoking away and fighting his way through missions."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," said a voice from behind them. They looked to see Marcie and Arthur walking their way to the group.

"Where's Kaleb?" Kim asked.

"Oh, he went to the mess hall early in the morning," Marcie said. "For some reason, he was eager to get there."

"Probably to avoid eating whatever Moe, Larry, and Curly would serve here," Grace commented.

"Grace, lay off," Arthur said. "One, they are really good cooks and two, it was five years ago when they pointed a shotgun at you and Jack."

Kim raised her eyebrows. "What is Arthur talking about?"

"Come on, I'll explain it on the way to the kitchen," Jack said at they gathered their sleeping bags and placed them on the floor by Kim's bed. On the way to the kitchen, Jack gave Kim a brief summary on how they arrived at the school.

"So even back then, you were taking things that you shouldn't take," Kim smirked.

"Hey, it wasn't just me; Grace was eating the sweets to," Jack told her.

"Back then yes, but now, I have my own sweet," Grace said as she leaned to Jerry and kissed his cheek. Jerry slightly blushed a bit but eventually he grabbed her and brought it to his mouth to kiss it.

"Jerry…," Jack tried to say but Kim beat him to it.

"Jack, back off; at least…Jerry…yeah…Jerry, knows how to treat a woman, even if he has a palate for soup made with dead cat parts," Kim said.

Grace's eyes bulged out. "I knew it…that soup was too good to be true," she said. "Next time they cook it, I'm dumping it down their trousers.

"Hey…hey…," Marcie said. "I had a talk with Moe after I made the same discovery myself. Now, he promises that he won't just a dead cat anymore. Now let's just head to the kitchen and see what they are whipping up right now."

But when they got to the kitchen and went through the swinging doors, they did not see anyone in there.

"Dammit, where the hell are those three idiots?" Marcie screamed.

"Maybe they finally left for good," Grace suggested.

"Oh please, they have nowhere else to go…other than back to their wives in Pacoima," Arthur said.

"WHAT!" Jerry, Grace, and Kim reacted loudly.

"Yeah, Moe and Larry are married," Arthur said. "But they did not want to live here at the academy so Mr. Turner allowed them to visit a few times a week. Helen and Mabel live in Pacoima to be close to her mother."

"All right…Let's just find them," Marcie said as she looked around. Marcie then walked into the pantry, which was the size of a normal bedroom, and at first she did not see anything until she did a double take, and sees the three of them on a raised up be sound asleep.

Marcie shook her head, and said, "I knew it."

The teenagers approached the door and noticed the three sleeping and Marcie slowly approaching them.

"Oh boy, this can't be good," Arthur said.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

But Kim did not have to wait for an answer as she sees Marcie grabbing a baseball bat and approaching their bed. Using all the force she had, she swung the bat at the post holding it up, causing the bed to collapse onto the floor.

Moe, Larry, and Curly woke up groaning and sleepy. "It's an earthquake!" Moe shouted. "Man the lifeboat, women and children first!" Larry screamed.

Curly took out a set of binoculars and pointed them at Marcie the wrong way. "It's Attila the Hun; she's a hundred yards out and closing fast!" Curly said his voice even deeper. Jack could swear that he could see creases in his face.

Curly lowered his binoculars only to be surprised that Marcie was closer than he though, and he yelled out in nervousness.

"You're lucky Branch's father liked you guys, or you three would've been run out of here a long time ago," Marcie said sternly. "Now get out to the kitchen and fix those teens some breakfast you no-good lazy bums!

"Who you calling lazy?" Larry asked while yawning.

"You!" Marcie screamed. "And if any of yous got a problem with it you can step forward right now." Moe and Larry backed up quickly, leaving Curly to face Marcie by himself.

Marcie raised her eyebrows high. "Oh yeah? You got something to say weasel?"

"Hmm…Listen you, on behalf of the weasel I resent that," Curly said as he did some weird hand gestures to Marcie, who grabbed his right and bend his fingers back until they were cracking.

"Ohh oooo…ohh oooo…ow…ow…ow…"Curly groaned before he started barking like a dog to her face. Marcie fought back by snarling like a cat, causing the three to run out of the pantry and to the kitchen.

"Come on, let's get breakfast cooking," Moe said as the three of them went to the fridge. Moe grabbed some pancake batter, Larry several oranges and Curly a carton of eggs.

Curly took all the eggs, cracked them at once, and dumped them into the frying pan. He then took a jar of diced jalapeno peppers and dumped them into the pan, juice and all. He then reached for a container of powder.

"Bakin' powd-wer-ward…powdered bacon," Curly exclaimed in excitement as he threw the whole container into the pan. "What will they think of next?"

The three teens continue to stare in shock as the guys continue to throw in random bits of ingredients into the breakfast. Jack, being polite, did not complain. Jerry, with his weird palate, looked like he would want to devour it all in one bite. Kim, Grace, and Arthur were worried how it would turn out.

Eventually, the stooges finish cooking and made a small table in the pantry.

"Well, bone apatite," Moe said as he handed each of the teens a fork.

Jerry was first to dig into the meal. As soon as he took the first bite, he began to scarf down his meal more and more.

Jack was next. While used to the guys' way of cooking, he cautiously ate the food, which was surprisingly good.

"Hey guys, it's not really bad at all," Jack said smiling. "Have some food."

Grace, Kim, and Arthur each took a very small bite out of the food, and they too discover that it was very good. So the teenagers ate their way through the meal and eventually filled up their stomachs.

"Well, they may be idiots, but they sure do know how to cook, even in an untraditional manner," Grace said.

Kim said nothing; she was just staring into space. Jack asked her what was wrong.

"Sorry, but I'm still not used to this…all of this," Kim said.

"Care to talk about it?" Grace asked her.

"Not here…as much as I'm getting used to…" Kim struggled to name the guys.

"I'm Moe."

"I'm Larry."

"I'm Curly." Curly made some more hand gestures and his "Woob…woob…woob…" noise. Moe smacked him to ease his excitement.

"Right…Moe, Larry, and Curly, I just want a girl my age to talk to right now," Kim said. "No offense Jack but I'm still reeling from our little…spat. Jerry, well you're weird, and Arthur is a family member I don't know. I just need Grace right now."

Jack nodded. "We're staying in the house, but we'll be down here with the guys." He turned to Grace. "Call me if anything happens."

"Whatever," Grace said as she got up, took Kim's hand, and left the kitchen; they walked upstairs and to Kim's room where Grace closed the door and locked it behind.

"So Kim, what you like to talk to me about?" Grace asked.

But Kim did not say anything, at least at first. Grace figured that she was still shocked at all of the events happening in her life now. Eventually, Kim began to talk…about everything; her childhood, her mother dying, her father never really being there, being moved to the compound, Jack and his friends kidnapping her, and the secret adoption between her biological parents and biological aunt and uncle.

"Wow…" was all Grace could say after hearing what Kim had to say.

"Yeah, story of my life," Kim said before sighing and lying down on her bed.

"You want a story, well's here's an abridged story of my life," Grace said. "Jack was born a year before I was, our parents did not care a lot about us, and when Jack's family moved, my parents joined and we were left behind. So we go up, left San Francisco, and never looked back."

Kim raised an eyebrow. At least she had food, shelter, and a brother; Jack and Grace had no one but themselves until they came to the academy.

"What happened that got you to join this academy?" Kim asked.

"Jack and I broke into a truck full of sweets," Grace said. "Moe, Larry, and Curly closed the truck not knowing we were in it. When we got here, they took us inside, and they complemented shooting us with a shotgun."

"What!" Kim screamed.

"Luckily Mr. Turner found us in time, and from there, we rose through the ranks of the academy," Grace continued. "Jerry joined around the same time, and we were friends until about a year and a half ago when I was dared to kiss Jerry. Well, I thought he was great kisser so we went out a few times, but eventually, we decided to be exclusive…must to Jack's annoyance, but he got used to it."

Kim smiled.

"Well…um…thanks for hearing me out Gracie," Kim told her.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Grace asked. Kim blushed a bit; she did not expect to make any friends here, especially since she does not know who to trust now that family secrets have been revealed.

"Well, I'm going back to my room," Grace said. "Oh, by the way, I think Jack wants to talk to you…probably about everything he heard outside the door."

"WHAT!" Kim shouted.

Grace walked over to the door, and opened it to reveal Jack and the stooges behind it.

"I told you she knew we were behind the door," Larry said. "But nobody ever listens to me."

"Why should we porcupine?" Moe asked as he grabbed his hair and pulled him away. Curly simply walked with them keeping some distance between himself and his family. Jack tried to leave too but Grace grabbed his hand and dragged him into Kim's room.

"Well Jack, I'll just leave you to get your ass kicked by Kim for eavesdropping," Grace said as she left the room.

Jack tried to leave, but Kim beat him to the door and blocked his way out.

"Well, do you have anything to say?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, you're hot," Jack smirked as he ran a finger across her cheek. Kim involuntarily blushed.

"Well, I see you like my touch," Jack said cockily.

"I don't," Kim said sternly. "Why should I like the guy who kidnapped me?"

"I don't know," Jack said. "But give it time; you'll get used to this school, your family, the guys, Jerry, Grace…even me." He lightly pushed Kim out of his way and opened the door. Before he left, Jack turned around and gave Kim a quick peck on the cheeks.

"Sorry I was eavesdropping," he said before he left, closing the door behind him.

Kim's cheeks turned a tomato red, but she tried to shake it off. She did not want to like Jack. She tried to write about she felt about Jack in her diary, but she was writing blindly because when she was done, she took a good look at the page. It read:

Kim & Jack, Kimmy & Jackie, Kimberly and Jackson, Mrs. Kimberly B. Crawford-Brewer, Mrs. Kimberly Brewer, Mrs. Jackson Brewer, Mrs. Kimberly Turner-Brewer, Mrs. Kim Brew….

Kim quickly closed her diary and threw it back onto the desk. Was she really falling for Jack Brewer?

**A glimpse of Kick, brief but a glimpse. Shout out to whoever can guess which actor from **_**Kickin' It **_**guest starred in **_**Shake it Up **_**episodes **_**My Bitter Sweet 16 it Up**_**. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kickin' Ass

**Let's see if Kick can happen in this chapter. I don't own Kickin' It or The Three Stooges.**

The next day is a Saturday; Kim slept in until 11:30 in the morning. Well, she would have slept in more until Kaleb jumped on her bed.

"Stop it," Kim muttered as she tried to push Kaleb off her bed but to no avail.

"What, can't I have fun with my baby sister?" Kaleb asked.

"Not when it's a Saturday morning!" Kim yelled at him as she grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at Kaleb.

The doors opened again, and in came Mr. Turner, already dressed, and already smoking a cigarette.

"Good morning," he said beaming. "You slept in for a sixteen year old."

"That's what us teenager do, Mr. Turner," Kim said, making Mr. Turner's facial expression go down a bit. Kim…well, while she was getting used to Mr. Turner, she could still not bring herself to call him her dad.

"Still some getting used to do uh?" Mr. Turner asked. All Kim did was nod.

"Well, how about this…since you seem to like martial arts a lot, maybe I could take you to our dojo here," he told her.

"Martial arts training…on a Saturday?" Kim asked.

"I got to keep my spies on top," Mr. Turner said.

Kim thought about this for a moment. While she still did not fully trust this school, at least she would be getting some martial arts in while she was here. And maybe be able to kick Jack's ass once and for all.

"Where's the dojo?" Kim asked.

"Kaleb and I will walk you," Mr. Turner said as he and Kaleb made their way out of the bedroom while Kim behind them.

As Kim followed them out the villa, she got a look of the academy for the first time since arriving here. It was a really nice place for a spy school, but Kim is assuming that the Turners were rich which is why there was a private spy school in the first place.

"My father built this academy to help the U.S. prepare for espionage agents during the Cold War," Mr. Turner said as they passed a statue of a man that looks like Mr. Turner but with a different name on the plaque.

Thomas Oliver Turner

September 8, 1916-November 21, 2001

Founder of the Seaford Secret Society of the Development of Espionage Agents

"So that what my grandfather looks like?" Kim asked.

"Yeah…a humble beginning that dad of mine," Mr. Turner said. "Started out working as a farm hand until the depression hit; he had to wander around the country looking for a decent place that had a job, nice homes, and good food. Well, he ended up working his way through Harvard until he graduated in 1937, and then he joined the Marine Corps. When World War II began, he was part of the island hopping campaign and even earned the Medal of Honor. He retired in 1957 as a Colonel and with the permission of the U.S. government, started this facility to nurture future spies."

Kim was actually listening to all of this; at least Marcie was still a member of the family that was close to her…for the most part, and she paid attention to her actual family history, her real one. She decided not to ask how her grandfather died; she figured her father was involved in it and she did not want to give Mr. Turner an opportunity to bash on her father.

They reached the dojo a few minutes after passing the statue and inside, Kim saw several people her age, including Jack, Jerry, Grace, and Arthur practicing martial arts being supervised by a short man with short blond hair and a somewhat goofy expression.

"Is the sensei another one of those stooges' family member?" Kim asked.

Mr. Turner shook his head. "No, but back when he first began here as an assistant sensei, he used to hang out of Moe and Curly's older brother Shemp. Occasionally, he would head up to visit Shemp once in a blue moon to catch up on things."

Kim kept observing the class that was in progress. As she was watching, her eyes turned to Jack. He was fighting her cousin…well biological brother and he was kicking Arthur's ass easily. Kim was starting to wander if Arthur even would make a good spy.

She then turned to Grace, who was fighting another girl about her age but was a little taller and had brown hair. They seemed evenly matched but eventually, Grace took her down, and then helped her up.

"Hey Rudy, come over here," Mr. Turner said.

The short sensei came over to Mr. Turner on the spot; he was only about half an inch taller than Kim.

"Good afternoon Mr. Turner," Rudy said.

"Rudy, I'd like you to meet my…um…daughter Kim," Mr. Turner said.

Rudy recoiled back from shock. In all his fourteen years he had taught here, he had never known that Mr. Turner had a daughter. Not that Rudy butted into Mr. Turner's personal life but he only knew that he had a son.

"Well…um…nice to meet you Kim," Rudy said as he held out his hand for Kim to shake, which she did.

"Nice to meet you too Rudy," She said as she took another look. She now sees Jack and Jerry sparring, and Jack was practically manhandling Jerry. As for Arthur, he was sitting down on the bleacher looking at some of the girls fighting near Grace.

"Artie, get back to training!" Mr. Turner shouted.

"And…um…who are you?" Rudy asked Kaleb.

"I'm Kaleb…Mr. Turner's oldest son," Kaleb said.

Rudy went back to having shocked expression. His boss had three children, two of them he never seen before in his life.

"Well…nice to meet you Kaleb," Rudy said as he shook his hand. "Well, um…do you guys want to train with us? I'm always willing to let others do some martial arts training with the best of the best."

"Rudy…Rudy…one rule in this academy is to be humble and have some humility," Mr. Turner told Rudy. "Yes we are pretty good but there's no need to brag about it."

"Well, anyway…you guys like to train with us for a bit?" Rudy asked.

"Well…I'm gamed for some martial arts," Kaleb said. "Just let me…wait…on second thought, martial arts can wait." Kaleb walked over to a girl who was sitting on the bleachers and began talking to her.

"Well…I see why Kaleb wanted to eat at the mess hall rather than eat what Howard, Fine, and Howard was serving," Mr. Turner said.

"Howard, Fine, and Howard at your soivice sir," said a deep yet high pitched voice from behind them. They turned around and see Moe, Larry, and Curly walking up to them.

"Moe, Larry, Curly, what are you doing here?" Mr. Turner asked.

"We came to see the fights," Larry said. This earned a slap for all three of them from Mr. Turner.

"These aren't the fights, these are spies training under Rudy you nitwits," Mr. Turner said as he turned to leave. "Marcie, let's go, let Kim train with them if she wants to.

Marcie turned to Kim and gave her a long hug. "Try not to beat up these kids so badly," she told her, making Kim smile. Marcie let her go and she followed her husband, scolding at him when he tried to light up a cigarette before snatching it out of her hands and tossing it aside.

As for Kim, she walked with Rudy up to Grace and the other girls she was practicing with. "Hey gals, this is…Kim…um…"

"Crawford…Kim Crawford," Kim told him.

"Right…Kim Crawford," Rudy continued. Anyway, she wants to do some martial arts a bit and I want her to practice with you all." Rudy left Kim with the girls and went up to a group of guys.

"Hey Kim," Grace said as she went to hug her. Kim gave one back to her.

"Well…this is one of my good friends Julie," Grace said introducing the other girl to Kim. Julie took Kim's hand and shook it. Kim took a good look at Julie; she seem like she was fit but her appearance suggested that she would make a better information gathering spy and an actual get in your face spy, but Kim shrugged it off.

"Okay, listen up…" Rudy shouted but no one heed him any attention. "Hey everyone, pay attention to me…" Still no one paid him any attention.

"Hmm…stubborn and disrespectful eh!" Curly said as he ran full speed into a gong near the door and slammed his head into it, making a very loud sound echoing the hall, causing every to stop.

"Ow…ow…oh…oh…oh look, the gong," Curly said pointing to the gong that now had a dent the size of his head.

"Way to ruin Shemp's gift to Rudy," Moe said as he took the stick next to the gong and shoved it up Curly's nose.

"Mmm…what's the meaning of this?" Curly screamed as he took the stick out.

"Get up off there," Larry said as he grabbed Curly by the arm and lift him up.

"Anyway…"Rudy said. "Well, everyone, I like to introduce you all to Kim Crawford…um…Mr. Turner's…apparently long lost daughter," Rudy said.

Instantly, a hum of murmurs echoed the room as everyone turned to look around for Kim. Grace and Julie were standing in front of her, trying to block everyone's view of Kim. However, Jack came up to her and pulled the two girls aside and brought Kim out.

"Come on Kim…nobody's going to bite," Jack said.

"Maybe, I'm more worried about someone kidnapping me," Kim said.

Jack rolled his eyes as he turned to Rudy. "Hey Rudy, I'd like a chance to fight Kim."

Kim looked at Jack with a confused look.

"Um…Jack…no offense but I have no idea if Kim had ever did martial arts…"

Jack interrupted Rudy. "Kim's a second degree black belt Rudy," Jack said. "I know I'm a third degree black belt but I think Kim can beat me. She may look petite but I think she packs some stuff in her." Kim noticed that Jack's expression was giving off an aura of anything but seriousness.

Rudy did not notice but asked Kim if she did have a second degree black belt and if she wanted to fight Jack. Kim nodded.

"Well, then…IT'S TIME FOR RUDY'S ULTIMATE SPAR!" Rudy shouted as he began to clear an area for Jack and Kim. "Brought to you by the Castor and Earl Company."

"Hey, that lame-o stole our bit," Curly said.

"You got plenty of bits," Moe said as he smacked Curly across the face.

Kim and Jack were now encircled by several of Jack's peers, with Arthur rooting against Jack and Kaleb and the girl he is with still sitting on the bleachers, not wondering what was going on with the circle.

"Ready for this rematch Kim?" Jack smirked at her.

"Ready when you are Jack," Kim said as she took her stance.

"Move 'way, move 'way," Larry said as he, Moe, and Curly walked through the crowd to get a good look at the fight.

"Oh boy, a fight against the young dame and the kid who needs to shave his head," Curly said.

Jack and Kim quickly looked at Curly with angry expressions.

"I am no dame, I'm a lady," Kim said with pride.

"And my hair is here to stay," Jack said.

"You need to stop with this hair thing," Moe said as he hit his head.

"Mm…I resent that," Curly said, earning an eye poke.

Meanwhile, Kim and Jack were now on the mat, Grace on Kim's end and Jerry at Jack's end as they tried to talk them out of sparring.

"Jack, come on, Kim is a degree below you; you can beat her easily, why bother with this?" Jerry asked Jack.

"Because I like her, and I want to show her I'm a strong guy," Jack told him.

Jerry rolled his eyes. "Way to show a girl how you like her; I think this academy is finally getting to you."

"Kim, quit this, Jack is a degree higher than you," Grace told Kim.

"Well, one he owes me a rematch and two, I have to fight him for kissing me," Kim said.

"WHAT!" Grace and Kim shouted.

"It was just on the cheek but I'm still going to kick his ass," Kim said.

"A fine time to kick his ass…in front of his peers…take him down," Grace encouraged her.

Kim and Jack walked to the center and each of them bowed to each other. Rudy called go and Kim and Jack began to swing their arms and legs at each other, each trying to take the other down. Jack once again tried a back kick only for Kim to block it and give Jack a blow to his face.

"Oh boy, this is sure exciting fellas," Curly cheered eating a batch of Dryers' whipped vanilla ice cream as Kim threw a kick at Jack's groin; luckily Jack was wearing a cup otherwise he would had went down.

"Yeah, much better than the time we found Jack and Grace eating the sweets out of that truck," Larry said.

"Yeah, boy what a day, we found two thieves but ended up with a good friend," Moe said.

"Even if the friend was a pig," Curly said as he stuffed his mouth with a spoonful of ice cream, which Moe noticed.

"Look who's talking," Moe said as he took the spoon still full of ice cream and slammed it into Curly's face, and he made some dog noises to Moe before getting punched in the nose.

Kim and Jack kept up the marital arts for a few seconds with Jack gaining the upper hand bit by bit. Kaleb, who finally joined in the crowd, noticed that Kim was fighting. He tried to step in but was held back by the crowd.

"Hey, let me go, that's my sister!" Kaleb screamed.

"Ah forget it man, let her ass get beaten up," someone told him, making him angry. The girl he was talking to grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and he calmed down.

Jack finally got the upper hand and he began to give Kim all he had. He wasn't injuring her badly but she was losing her strength.

"Yeah…there goes Jack with a left jab…" Moe cheered. "There goes Jack with a right upper cut…there goes Jack with a haymaker…there goes Jack…." Indeed Kim gave Jack a surprise knee swift and she took him down hard with a flip onto his head, sending Jack into a daze.

All the guys began to laugh at him, especially Kaleb as the girls cheered Kim on her defeat over Jack. The stooges went up to Jack and attempted to get him up.

"Take it easy kid…" Moe said as he lightly tapped Jack on his head to get him out of his daze. "Take it easy…take it easy…"

Jack came to but was still lightheaded from the blow to his head; he almost went down again but Curly held him by the waist.

"Let me at her…let me at her…" Jack said.

"Take it easy kid, the sparring's over," Moe told him.

"Oh damn…I really wanted to…" but Jack couldn't complete his sentence. After a few seconds he asks wearily, "What's good for a fractured skull?"

"I don't know," Moe said calmly. He checked his eyes to make sure he was still alright. After that he smacked Curly's head and asks angrily, "What's good for a fractured skull?"

"I don't know either…" Curly said blowing Moe a raspberry; Moe pulled his tongue and let it go like a rubber band in retaliation. He then went up to Kim and got up into her face.

"Listen you…you don't just go up and beat up a guy…you let him win like a proper dame!" Curly screamed at her.

Kim's face went from excited to downright menacing to point that Curly would be six feet under.

"Oh yeah!" Kim, Grace, and Julie retorted as they began to slam their fist all over Curly.

"Hey, I'm a citizen, take it easy!" Curly screamed at the girls but to no avail.

Jack finally shook the last of the cobwebs out of his system and sees that his friend is getting beat up by the girls.

"Hey guys, Curly's in trouble," Jack said. We got to get him out of that.

"No problem," Larry said as he ran to the doors and in a second came back in with a violin.

Jack immediately knew what he was about to do…and did not like it one bit.

"Larry, don't you dare…anything but that," Jack said.

Larry did not hear him and he took the bow and began to play the tune Pop Goes the Weasel.

Upon hearing the tune, Curly began to pant very fast and then he ran his hands down his face before jumping/jogging in place swinging his arms and "Woob…woob…woob."

Jack, fearing that Kim would get knocked out, ran up to her and blocked her way just as Curly took a swing to Jack's head, spinning him around and falling down unconscious, taking Kim down with him and lying on her.

"The weasel's out of Curly!" Rudy screamed "…RUN!"

Immediately, everyone ran all over the place trying to avoid Curly's deadly weasel punches as he ran up to Kaleb and knocked him out with one punch to the throat with the girl bending down to him trying to get him back up.

"Take it easy kid!" Moe screamed at his older brother as he tried to grab Curly around his arms to restrain him. But with Larry still playing the violin, Curly broke through Moe's arms and took him out too. Moe spun around three times before giving off an expression of bird going around his head in circles with the sounds of a bird coming out of a clock on the hour before crumbling to the floor.

The doors burst opened and Mr. Turner and Marcie came in, seeing the commotion Curly was causing.

"HOWARD, STOP THIS NONSENCE RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Turner scream at Curly, but he charged at Mr. Turner but stop short of punching before taking the cigarette clenched between his teeth out of his mouth and burning his forehead with it.

Mr. Turner shoved Curly off of him to keep the cigarette from burning him badly. "What the hell is the meaning of this?" But Curly just punched him, causing his glasses to break before passing out.

Not wanting to let Curly take down any more people, Rudy ran up to Larry and he tackled him to the ground. Without the tune playing, Curly snapped back to reality and shook his head out.

"What happened here?" Curly said since the tune blacked out his memory as he looked around seeing Jack knocked out on top of a struggling Kim, Moe passed out, Kaleb passed out, and everyone too scared to move or do anything.

Mr. Turner came to first and quickly stood up as he grabbed another cigarette out of his mouth and lighting up. "Don't you know what the hell you did?" he said to him sternly.

"No…I honestly don't," Curly said.

"Wait a minute…was Larry playing pop goes the weasel?" Mr. Turner asked.

"YES!" Everyone screamed at him.

Mr. Turner's face went from a slight red tint to full blown red with all the anger swelling up his head.

"Howard, Fine, How…" he noticed that Moe was still passed out on the floor before turning his attention to the other two.

"Yes?" they asked him.

Mr. Turner grabbed Larry's violin and he smashed it on his face before smashing the bow on Curly's head. "GET BACK TO THE KITCHEN BEFORE I BRING ALL HELL DOWN OF YOUS AND DRAG MOE BACK WITH YOU!"

Larry Curly ran to Moe and grabbed his ankles and began to drag him out of the room with Curly's woob woob woob sounds echoing back inside.

"Everyone, head back to your dorms, martial arts classes are done for the day," Mr. Turner said. Everyone who was not out cold from Curly's swinging punches left except for Jack (still passed out), Kim (still struggling to get Jack off of her), Jerry and Grace, Kaleb, and the girl with Kaleb.

Jack eventually came to and when his eyes opened, there was Kim on the floor struggling to get his body off of her. She eventually noticed that Jack was conscious now.

"I guess I'm falling for you now," Jack smirked weakly. This caused Kim to blush slightly and bite her lip…she didn't even bothered to listen to her brain and just let her heart talked. But she eventually shut up her heart and calmed down a bit. But immediately let it talked again when Jack began to lean in; she lifted her head up too…but were interrupted.

"Alright Jack get up," Kaleb said as he grabbed him by the waist and took him off of his sister. Mr. Turner went up to them and helped Kim onto her feet. "Jack…Kim…are you two alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack said. "You're alright too Kim right?" Kim just nodded.

"Alright, well I'll deal with this tomorrow," Mr. Turner said. "Right now, I think I need to make a few calls to Capital Blue Cross since I have a bad feeling about all this." Mr. Turner took out his cell phone and made a call as he left the building.

"All right, I'm heading back to the villa," Marcie said as he turned to leave. "Kim, Kaleb, let's go."

"Alright Marcie," Kaleb said as he took Kim by her arm and led her out of the room. Jack tried to follow but Jerry held him back.

"Hey Jack, you got a bloody lip and nose," Jerry told him. Jack held a hand to his nose and sure enough there was a good amount of blood on his hands. "Let's get you to the infirmary," Grace told him as she took Jack by her left hand and grabbed Jerry's hand with her right.

By nightfall, Kim was lying on her bed with her diary in hand writing about how she finally took Jack down in sparring, how Curly's crazy moment ruined the moment, and how close to Jack's lips hers was. She had to admit, even though Jack kidnapped her, she was starting to find him…well…she doesn't really know. After all, she and Jack are basically strangers and yet…there was something there that Kim could not point out well.

A knock came to her door so she went up to see who it was. It was Jack behind the door, beaming and holding a single rose in his hand.

"Hey…just thought I come over and apologize for today," Jack said. "In fact, apologize for everything that has happened in the past week."

Kim shyly took the rose. "Thanks Jack," she told him, her bottom lip being bitten once again. "You don't have to apologize for today though…in fact, I should be thanking you for taking the punch from Curly." And that was when she noticed several stitches on Jack's forehead.

"Jack, your head…" Kim started.

"I'll be fine…in fact, this isn't the worst thing that happened to me," Jack reassured her.

"Al right," Kim said.

"Well, I got to head back to my room; I promised Jerry I would play the new Halo game with him," Jack said. He almost turned to leave but instead, he grabbed Kim by her lower back and pulled her in closer. He began to lean in with Kim not giving him any kind of fight. Their lips…

"Hi yah Jack hi yah Kim," said a deep but high voice from behind them. They turned to see Curly coming up the stairs, his childish face beaming with excitement. "Oh…did I interrupt somethin' Nyak Nyak Nyak!"

"Well dud!" Jack shouted at him. "Curly, what are you up to?"

"Just came to say sorry to Kim here," Curly said. "And to offer her some food as an apology." Curly handed Kim a thermo which she took.

"Ah, you're such a dear Curly…when you're not going crazy over 'Pop Goes the Weasel,'" Kim said as she took a sip from the thermo. "Hmm…this is good…what is it?"

"My special cat soup," Curly said.

Kim's eyes bulged out as she spat the contents out of her mouth. "Well…umm…that was…great…but I'm not really hungry right now." Kim immediately handed back the thermo to Curly. "Why don't you have some?"

"Cause I already ate my dessert… seum bernt toast 'en' a rotten egg," Curly said.

Jack's eyebrow went up. "Burnt toast and a rotten egg?"

"Yeah; I got a tapeworm 'n' that's good enough for him," Curly told Jack. "Anyway, I'll head back to the kitchen now. Night Jack, Night Kim," he called out as he went back downstairs.

"Well, that was great, I just tasted some cat soup and now I feel like I'm…" but Kim was interrupted when Jack quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips.

Kim was surprised at first, but then her stomach settled and she kissed him back. All of a sudden, sparks were going off in both of them as their lips moved in sync with the other and both of then deepen the kiss as Jack leaned Kim over like in the classic movies.

After a few seconds, Jack released from the kiss, leaving Kim in quite a daze.

"I know we don't know each other very well…but…umm…umm…" Jack looked around for an excuse and saw someone walking over to them. "But Mr. Turner is coming down the hallway…good night," Jack told her as he let her got and raced downstairs, leaving Kim slightly distraught.

"Kim, is everything good here?" Mr. Turner asked.

"Um…I don't know," Kim told him as she stepped back into her room and closed the door behind her.

**Finally, some Kick kissing; took a while but got it out of the way at last. Anyway, here's to ****LeOlIvIaLoVeR465, , and Alleykat12 for guessing right. Hope not to take too long for the next chapter and a shout out to anyone can solve this: **_**blond hair, blue eyes, loves to act, and has a twin, **_**name of the character and the actor. Thanks and good night my people. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: And Now Kim Figures out about her Feeling for Jack While another Stooge is introduced

**Time to bring in another stooge into this story, after all, there were six actors who were part of The Three Stooges during their career; Kickin' It and The Three Stooges don't belong to me. **

"Hey Kim…time to wake up," Marcie said shaking Kim awake.

Kim woke on Sunday morning at 8:30 in the morning to her aunt/biological mother shaking her awake. Once her eyes were opened and she got a good look at her, Kim could not help but smile.

"Hey…um…Marcie…." Kim was still not sure how to address Marcie now that she found out that she was her actual mother.

"Don't worry about it; it's all confusing, I know," Marcie said. "For the record, I did not like this arrangement myself but I felt sorry for my sister not being able to have children of her own."

"Mom's a wonderful person," Kim said.

"I know; I grew up with her, at least until we went our separate ways; she wanted to become a teacher while I was content on staying her trying to catch Branch's attention," Marcie said.

"Yeah, she did told me that she dreamed of teaching for the next generation," Kim said.

"She sacrificed a lot…" Marcie wanted to say more but she caught herself and threw some clothing at Kim. "Well, I did promise a shopping spree, so get dressed and the guys will take us downtown."

"K," Kim said as she got up to take a shower. After about half an hour in the shower, she got out, brushed her teeth, applied light makeup, and got dressed into the clothing Marcie gave her. However, throughout she couldn't help but think about the kiss between her and Jack. After all that had happened to her, Kim was falling for the Jack Brewer, even when she tried to deny it; her diary entries bring her back to reality. She felt betrayed by her diaries and worse and yet, they speak the truth to her.

Kim made her way to the kitchen, prepared to see what kind of concoction Moe, Larry, and Curly stirred up. But when she walked in, while she spotted Moe and Larry cooking some pancakes, she did not see Curly. Instead, she sees a guy by the counter reading the newspaper that was about an inch taller than the other two and looked similar to Moe except his nose was bigger, he had floppy dark brown hair and a face one could describe as the ugliest man in Hollywood.

"Um…hello…." Was all Kim could said.

Moe and Larry turned around to face Kim. "Hey kiddo, glad you're awake, we're just finished cooking for you. Marcie told us you love chocolate chip pancake. Viola, here they are, fresh, hot and ready to eat."

"Thanks Moe," Kim said as her eyes were kept on the other guy in the room. Moe followed her eyes and noticed her starring at the other guy. "Oh where are my manners; Kim this is my brother Shemp. Shemp…Shemp…" Moe tuned around to see Shemp reading the funnies, and he began to laugh loud and obnoxious. Moe walked up to him and smacked his head.

"Oh…my head," he said in a calm but dimwitted manner as he rubbed his hand on his scalp.

"Shemp, find your manners," Moe said. "This is Kim, Mr. Turner's daughter, remember?"

Shemp took a good look at Kim before saying, "Oh yeah, I do remember you? I had to drop a huge barrel on that James guy and instead of jail time he gets off easy with…"

"Not now Shemp," Moe said as he clobbered his brother over the scalp with leftover pancake batter. "It's still a touchy subject. Now get the syrup from the fridge."

"Alright," Shemp said walking away.

"You have to forgive my brother," Moe said.

"It's fine," Kim said as she took the plate of pancakes and walked into the breakfast nook to eat. She waited on Shemp to come in with the syrup which he did bring out along with a pitcher of orange juice and some scones. Moe and Larry followed and sat down with her.

"So…um…Shemp…that's an interesting name," Kim said.

"Well, it is but I wouldn't have it any different," Shemp told her between bites. "My real name is Samuel Howard but momma came from Lithuania after the Second World War, and she had a thick accent. So every time she said Sam it came out either Sems or Shemp, and the nickname stuck,"

"So…where's Curly?" Kim asked.

"Well, while Mr. Turner was yelling at him, he began to take note of his decreasing voice, the creases in his face, and his grown lethargy, so he sent him back to Pacoima with Helen and Mabel to rest up," Moe said. "Shemp came down to help out while Curly is out of town."

"And what help he did," Larry said. "Shemp is practically afraid of everything; in fact, he tried to enlist into the army to help out with us but they found out he's a bed wetter and did not enlist him."

"So I'm a little afraid, who isn't?" Shemp asked.

"A little afraid; you can't stand to be around Curly's dogs, you never got a driver's license and you refuse to take the bus, take a train, or get on a plane," Moe said.

"Well, so many crashes happen that I don't want to be in them," Shemp said.

Moe took a knife and stuck it into Shemp's scalp. "There's a crash now eat," he told him.

They finished their breakfast and went upstairs to get Marcie to go shopping. She came downstairs after a few minutes and the five of them walked to the garage and climbed into the van, with Moe taking the steering wheel.

"Um…Marcie, do you trust Moe to drive?" Kim asked.

"No, but that what the help does," Marcie said.

"Everyone, buckle up," Moe said as he strapped himself with not only the seat belt but also two lengths of rope and putting on a helmet. Larry took the hump in the back the buckled himself with the hip belt and the two shoulder belts on each side. Shemp buckled up with a seat belt, a flak jacket, a helmet, and eye googles. Kim just stared at them with all the safety equipment all over themselves.

They made their way to downtown Seaford where they parked along the curb; accidentally knocking down a sign along the way, earning the wrath of a nearby police officer. Marcie sighed and wrote out a $3,000 check for the ruined sign.

After that fiasco, the five of them made their way to the first store. Kim was in awe upon entering; it had designer clothing and accessories.

"Thought you might want the good kind," Marcie told her.

Kim smiled as she made her way to the dresses and looked for some that might look good on her…and look good for Jack too. Kim shook those thoughts out of his mind but she ended up with three dresses; one of them the color of Jack's hair.

After that store, Marcie insisted on getting her a new cellphone so they stopped by Network Telephone and Telegraph and Kim picked out an iPhone 6. As she was paying, Shemp was looking at the new iPads and ended up accidentally breaking one of them; earning a kick to the shins from Moe and Larry before the store owner threw them out…literally.

As they approached a make-up store, Kim and Marcie heard extremely loud grumbling noises and both turned to stare at the three guys.

"Oh Sorry Marcie, my stomach's emptied out I need subsistence," Shemp said.

"Okay kid, let's head for the seafood restaurant," Moe said.

"Oh good ol' sea food will do my stomach the trick," Shemp said.

"Hey, number four in the bluebook," Larry said. After that, Larry and Shemp began to do a strange dance while they sang, "We're off to see the sea, to see what we can see…" Moe interrupted them. "Hey, Hey, Hey, what's all this about?"

"Don't you know Moe; in the restaurant we're known as the fish market duet?" Larry said.

"The fish market duet?" Moe asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, we sing for the halibut," Shemp said before he started to laugh with Larry. Moe joined in too but a few seconds in he grabbed Shemp's nose with his left hand, smacked it with his right fist twice before using the recoil to hit Larry's nose.

"Get over there," Moe said as they jaywalked across the street, running away from the sign cop in the process.

"They may be goof balls but hey, being the wife of a spy, I need a laugh once in a while," Marcie said. "Let's get you some make up."

Kim and Marcie walked inside as they sort through the various products that were on display; nail polish, eyeliner, lipstick, lip gloss, mascara, various powders, lotions, etc. While Kim did not really need much makeup, she choose a few natural color products to brighten her appearance. Marcie picked out lipstick that had a red color that resembled a clown. Kim raised her eyebrows at her.

"Branch smokes too much," Marcie said. "And he hates it when I wear ridiculous color lipstick so this is to make sure he doesn't kiss me too much with that ashtray of a mouth."

"Why doesn't he quit smoking?" Kim asked.

Marcie laughed. "I tried…but all I got was a moody and temperamental Branch," Marcie said as they approached the cash register and paid the cashier for their products.

Marcie and Kim left the restaurant and made their way to the seafood restaurant. Upon arriving, they came just in time to catch the dishwasher throwing Moe, Larry, and Shemp out one at a time onto a trash can.

"And stay out you knuckleheaded dumbasses!" the dishwasher screamed as he threw their hats at them, their crowns crushed.

Moe, Larry, and Shemp grabbed their hats and straighten out their clothing. Moe then delivered a crushing blow to Shemp's head. "You had to trip the dishwasher over you klutz."

"He forgot our food…all he was bringing were dirty dishes," Shemp said.

"That's the dishwasher's job; to take dirty dishes back to the kitchen," Moe said. He then noticed that Kim and Marcie were next to them holding their bags. "Oh Marcie, Kim, we'll take the bags off your hands."

"No thanks…please," Marcie practically begged. Kim went along with her; after being with the stooges for a little or a week, she knew that something would happen to her new clothing.

"Okay, so where to next?" Moe asked.

"Well, I think I have enough clothing," Kim said. "Can we head back?"

"Are you sure Kim? No expenses spared," Marcie said.

"I'm good, let's head back," Kim said.

The quintet made their way back to the van, still parked onto the curb with the sign underneath while the maintenance person with the new sign is trying to push the van off. The quintet quickly got into the van and Moe backed up…right into the maintenance truck. They quickly sped up before the guy could do anything.

They returned to the academy where Kim and Marcie head upstairs to Kim's room. As Marcie and Kim put her new clothing into the drawers and dressers, Marcie asked Kim about how she is feeling now.

"Well, I'm still confused about all of this…but I'm slowly getting used to all of this," Kim told her. "Though I still harbor some good feelings about dad…and I don't mean Mr. Turner."

"Honestly I'm not so surprised," Marcie said. "You were so young when Branch made that terrible move…and it changed nothing…I'm not trying to offend James in front of you but he's still the same person when this agreement was made."

Kim thought about something. "Hey Marcie, when you came to visit mom and us…did dad seemed changed to you?"

"When I was around, he had a mask on," Marcie said. "Not like a mask like a Halloween mask but a psychological mask…he puts it on every time I came over. It's like he didn't want me to see the real him…he wanted to see what Branch made him."

Kim digested all he took in…and it was making a little more sense to her. The lack of hugs, his constant absence especially after her mom died…while she tried to hold on to her dad, everyone was tearing her imaged of him apart, including Kaleb.

"Why did he became so evil?" Kim said, asking the question she did not want to asked.

Marice looked at her confused. "I thought you think of James as good?" she asked.

"I do," Kim said catching her train of thought. "I'm asking you why you think James is bad?"

Marcie did not say anything trying to think of a good answer. But nothing popped into her mind. "I honestly don't have a clear answer to it…my best guess is that his childhood in East Berlin was an influence on him…he was raised in a poor city with a poor family; once he saw that money could be make from bad decisions than good, he went with that. But that's my opinion."

Kim nodded just as a knock on the door was heard. She walked over to the door, and when she opened it, she couldn't help but blush at who was at the door.

"May I come in?" Jack asked.

"Sure…" Kim said as she stepped aside to let Jack inside. Marcie looked up to see the boy standing beside her daughter.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Turner," Jack addressed her.

"Oh Jack, just call me Marcie; I told you that plenty of times," Marcie said. She got a good look on Kim's face indicating that something was up between Jack and Kim. "Well, Kim, do you still want to talk or should I leave?"

Kim almost immediately said to get out of her room but she held back a bit. Once her nerves were calmed down, she said politely she like to talk to Jack. Marcie grabbed the lipstick she bought and left Kim and Jack in her room alone.

Kim was still red, but it brightened now that it was just her and Jack. Kim tried to say something but Jack beat her to it. "Hey, about the kiss last night…well, in case I like…umm…like…made you feel awkward about it…"

"Actually Jack…um…it did not make me awkward…much," Kim said. "The little awkwardness I felt was that we barely know each other…and it doesn't help that you kidnapped me."

"Yeah, I still feel a slight shame about it," Jack told her. "But I hope we can put that behind us now and move on."

"I like that," Kim said. "How about Saturday since you have classes during the week?"

"Actually, we don't have classes this week," Jack said. "During the summer, we're in classes and training for two week and off for one week in rotation until the fall."

"So…um…tomorrow then?" Kim asked staggering each word.

"Sure…I'll see about a good restaurant nearby," Jack said.

"Um…all right," Kim said.

"So, you want to head downstairs and get some dessert?" Jack asked.

"Sure…I like to see how Shemp does as a cook," Kim said.

Jack's face gave off a confused expression. "Shemp's here? Why's he down here?"

"I thought you would know by now," Kim asked, but Jack shook his head. "Curly wasn't feeling well so Mr. Turner sent him to Pacoima with Mrs. Howard and Mrs. Fine. Shemp agreed to take his place."

"Well, I like to see Shemp," Jack said now eagerly. "He owes me ten bucks." He raised his fist in a slight angry tone but Kim lowered it and threatened to flip him, shushing him up.

Jack and Kim began to make their way to the kitchen. But before they crossed through the double doors, Jack lightly pinned Kim to the wall.

"What would you if I kissed you right now," Jack said as he began to close the gap between his lips and hers.

Kim hesitated before saying huskily, "I might slap you."

"I'll take the chance," and Jack leaned in and gave Kim another kiss. This time, Kim kissed him back immediately, even deepening the kiss before Jack could. Right then and there their kiss became a make out session. As they continue, Kim's mind finally cleared up…at least for Jack…she was falling head over heels for him.

Kim suddenly pushed Jack through the double doors still kissing and they tripped and ended up landing on the floor. Neither of them broke the kiss and they continue to make out right there on the floor. Kim flipped them around and she was now straddling Jack, not caring who came in and definitely not caring about Jack still being a total stranger. Jack's hands moved to her lower back as Kim grabbed hold of his cheeks.

Before things got carried away though, Jack lightly pushed Kim off of him and began to catch his breath.

"I know I'm great and all with kissing…"

"Way to ruin the moment," Kim interrupted him.

"What I'm trying to say it let's not get carried away," Jack said. "We had our first make out session before we had a first date."

"Oh yeah…" Kim said. "Sorry about that."

"No, I'm sorry about that," Jack said giving off a cockily air from his expression.

Kim rolled her eyes as she helped Jack get up. As he got up, Kim purposely moved his hand to where her butt was. Jack blushed; though he smacked Kim's ass before, it was just to annoy her and keep her under control. Now, he could not help but blush.

They walked to the back of the pantry where they were sure the guys were probably asleep. When the entered without knocking, they see Moe and Larry playing cards with two pies full of whipped cream on the table. Shemp was sound asleep on the bed; being placed on a rack after Marcie smashed the pillars.

Moe took note of Kim and Jack's appearance, "Hey, you're just in time; Larry and I are about to play some gin rummy; care to join?" Moe asked.

"Hey, don't let Jack join; he's a cheater," Larry said slamming his fist on the table, causing two cards, both aces, to fall out of his sleeve with Larry gasping shocked and scared.

"Look who's talking," Moe said annoyed at Larry's attempt to cheat and slammed the cigar he had in his mouth onto Larry's hand.

"Sure I like to join…Kim want to play with us?" Jack asked.

"Alright as long as we play teams," Kim asked.

"Fine," Moe said. "I'll take Jack and Larry you take Kim."

Jack and Kim took their seats right next to their partners and they began to play gin rummy.

-(I can't remember how this game is played so time skip)

After a few games, Moe and Jack were getting annoyed; Kim and Larry were winning every time. Moe was still accusing Larry of cheating but then Kim revealed that while she was at the Crawford compound several of the guards there taught her how to play the game.

"Kim got some game Jack," Moe said. "I think you should ask her out." He had to talk a little louder when Shemp started to moan in his sleep.

"I did," Jack said. "Tomorrow night having dinner somewhere nice."

"That's good," Moe said. "I'll try to recommend a restaurant where we've been kicked out; that way you know it's a good place to eat at."

Kim laughed just as Shemp began to scream in his sleep, "…Ah…oh Moe…." They all ignored him just as Larry offered the other three some pie.

"MOE…LARRY!" Shemp screamed once again.

Moe shook his head at his brother's sleep screams. "That guy's dreaming again, why don't you…" But when he turned his head to face his brother, he sees a fire on the bed that has also ignited Shemp's rear end.

"HEY LARRY, HE'S BEEN SMOKING IN BED AGAIN; GET THE WATER AND THE AXE!" Moe screamed at Larry as the other three took notice of the fire and ran in different directions; Jack and Kim to get out of the way and Larry grabbing a bucket of water that has FIRE ONLY painted on the side and a nearby axe behind one of the shelves.

Moe ran up to Shem and got him out the bed as he squirmed and fought his brother to call him down, calling him nitwit and brainless idiot in the process.

"Turn him around, turn him around!" Larry screamed bringing the water and axe; dropping the axe near the bed and preparing the throw the water on Shemp. Once Moe turned Shemp around, Larry threw the water onto him, but the water did not completely put Shemp's rear end fire out, but Moe took most of the water.

"Why you nitwit, get some more water!" Moe screamed at Larry as headed out the door pass Jack and Kim into the kitchen while Moe grabbed an axe and attempted to put the fire out by patting it down, which was working well.

Larry came back in with a new bucket of water. He was about to splash it once more on Moe but Moe's back eye sense kicked in and he smashed the flat end of the axe on Larry's face causing him the drop the bucket (upright with the water still inside) and Larry falling back onto the wall.

Moe went back to putting out the fire, and once it was reduced to dying embers, Moe threw the remains of the blanket over it, putting it out completely. Shemp eventually sees the bucket after dragging his rear end across the carpet and stands up to pick it up. He then drops the contents onto the floor and quickly sits on it, relieving him of the fire quickly.

"Ah…!" Shemp sighed in relief as he shook his head back and forth. "What a dream…you know fella, I just dreamt we invented a fountain pen that writes under whipped cream." Shemp laughed as Moe stepped aside and grabbed something on the table. Shemp turned his head to face Moe. "…Under whipped…" but before he could finish, Moe smashed the pie onto his face.

"bee-bee-bee-bee-bee-bee," Shemp screeched in a high pitch.

"There's your whipped cream," Moe said extremely annoyed as he handed him a pen. "And there's your fountain pen," his voice even more annoyed.

"Write yourself a letter," Larry said handing Shemp a notepad he had in his pocket.

Shem took both items, rubbing the pen's nib in his face soaked with whipped cream and attempted to write.

"Dear…ma," Shemp said, too dazed to even pay attention.

"Um…I think this is enough for me today," Kim said. "So I'll see you Saturday?"

"Sure," Jack said. "I'll just stay here and watch over my friends."

Kim left the kitchen, leaving Jack to watch over the stooges.

**There, chapter eight out of the way. I think by chapter ten you should see some action in it…yeah the three stooges will still be in it but I'm going to attempt to keep them aside and focus on Jack fighting. No one got the shout out…looking for Dove Cameron and I apologize to Cammy Blanket, sorry but for some reason, your name just disappeared. Hopefully it'll be here now. Anyway, shout out to anyone who can name what song Olivia Holt sang in Kickin' It episode **_**The New Girl**_** that is from Girl vs. Monsters.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Date?

**Let's see what happens now with Kim, Jack, and The Three Stooges. Kickin' It and The Three Stooges do not belong to me. **

Kim was sitting down at the breakfast nook the next day, eating a bowl of cereal…that she grabbed herself. She did not want a pile of food to fall on the guys, knowing that would have likely happen.

As Kim ate, she looked on her new phone to see if Jack had a social profile of any kind. To her astonishment, Jack did not have on single profile; in fact, nobody who lives in the academy had one except for herself and Kaleb.

Just as she was thinking about her brother, she heard a noise coming from the pantry. She walked in to see what Moe, Larry, and Shemp are doing. When she entered, she sees the stooges fast asleep and snoring on the bed, now with newspapers as blankets after Shemp burned the bed yesterday. She was about to leave when she sees something in the corner; two people making out right there. She could make out a girl with dark brown hair but not the other person.

Kim slowly walked up to them, and once she was right over them, she sees her own brother Kaleb as the other person. To say Kim was shocked was an understatement; in the years she had known her brother, Kaleb had not shown any interest in the girls he went to school with. Then again, most the girls who had crushes on Kaleb were dumb blond-haired **blue eyed **girls who could not hold a thought even if it had a handle.

Being the younger sister, Kim got an idea. She slowly walked back to the kitchen and filled a bucket of water. She came back in and she immediately threw the bucket of water on Kaleb and girl. The girl shrieked while Kaleb got up and pulled out a revolver.

"WAIT STOP IT'S JUST ME!" Kim screamed.

"KIM WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Kaleb shouted at his sister. "Can't a guy make out with a girl without drowning?"

"Not in a pantry with three cooks sleeping away," Kim said pointing to the stooges.

"Kal, is this the sweet young sister you've been talking about?" the girl asked dumbfounded. Kim could tell that Kaleb talked kindly about her to this girl.

"Hey…" was all Kim could say as she held her hand out. The girl slowly shook it.

"Sorry about that," Kim said. "I just wanted to get my brother. You know who sweet young sisters are," she glared at Kaleb.

The girl started to laugh a bit. "You're all right. I have an older brother too, and I like to get him when his girlfriends are around. By the way, name's Madeline Thompson (**a/n: I went with this name because Zoey Deutch has an older sister Madeline and her mother is **_**Switched at Birth **_**and **_**Back To The Future **_**actress Lea Thompson.**) But you can call me Maddie.

"Hey; name's Kimberly Crawford but you can call me Kim," Kim told her.

"Crawford…" but Kaleb shushed Maddie up before she could say anymore. Kim dismissed this act. "Anyway, why are you guys making out…in a pantry…with three sleeping guys nearby?"

Maddie laughed. "Well, Moe, Larry, and um…well I don't know who the other guy is but since he looks similar to Moe, he must but either Shemp, Joe, or Curly-Joe…anyway, they're really heavy sleepers so I figure we get a lot more privacy here."

"Yeah…I mean, who sleeps like this anyway?" Kaleb asked. "All day every day, they sleep like their life depends on it. Such unreliable servants; I know grandpa (Kim once again stutters but her stuttering about this has decreased lately) loves them but maybe they should be cut loose."

"I like to see you tell Mr. Turner that," Maddie said. "But I will admit they are one of the few laughs; sometimes the only laughs, we get in such an environment."

"Yeah…but enough about them…let's get some breakfast," Kaleb said loudly.

"Morning…_Morning…__**Morning**_…Good Morning!" the stooges harmonized waking up upon the sound of breakfast. Moe then displayed a look of his usual displeasure.

"Hey, why is Kim, Kaleb, and Maddie in here?" Moe asked particularly to no one. "Shemp didn't you locked the door this time?"

"Of course I did," Shemp said. "You told Larry to lock, then Larry told me to lock, and then I locked it."

"Explain that?" Moe asked pointing to the other three in the room.

"Well I turned the lock to the right and bolted the door," Shemp said as he took a look at the door, but he noticed that there was no bolt on the door, but it was on the ground in pieces.

"Sorry guys; I bashed the down the door when the knob was turning but the door wouldn't open," Kaleb said.

"So you did forget to lock the door," Moe said as he slapped both Larry and Shemp across the face.

"Hey, why did you slap me for?" Larry asked.

"You were in on it too," Moe said.

"So were you," Larry and Shemp said as they delivered a slap on Moe's face.

"Why you…" Moe cried out as he grabbed them by their hair and flung them onto the floor.

"Try that again next time!" Moe screamed. "We got work to do, and by we, I mean you two. Get to cooking."

"Alright…Alright…!" Larry and Shemp cried as they took off their pajamas, revealing that they were wearing regular clothing underneath. "What a sore guy," Shemp mumbled underneath his breath. Moe started up but stopped himself.

"Well, I got to get going," Kim said. "I need to get ready for my date with Jack."

That was when Kaleb turned to her with a serious look on his face. "You got a date?"

"Uh…yeah…" was all Kim could say.

"Wooh…whooh…whooh…don't you think you should get to know this guy first before you even go on a date with him?" Kaleb asked.

"Isn't that a point of a date?" Kim asked.

"Well I wish I knew if I went on more dates when I was in school…dammit James," Kaleb said, the later part he muttered.

Kim did not want to be steered into the direction of talking about her dad. She told Kaleb he'll see him later and went upstairs back to her room. There, upon entering, she sees Grace and Julie sitting on her bet with a few cases by their feet.

"Grace…Julie…what are you guys doing here?" Kim asked.

"We came to help you get ready for your date with Jack," Grace said. "You really need to make an impression on him; he needs a temporary distraction from all this spy business…and from the stooges."

Kim looked confused. "I was just thinking he would take me to some cheap ass restaurant since he probably can't get far from the academy."

"That's why we lied to Mr. Turner and told them that Jack is heading into town to buy some pirated radio equipment," Grace said. "We may be a spy academy but Mr. Turner relies on older equipment. Like, the guns we get are either Colt double action revolvers or M1 Garands."

"Yeah, I mean good for Mr. Turner's father to bring in military weapons for us but I think it's time for an update."

"Yeah, yeah…just help me get ready," Kim said.

For the next two hours, the girls helped Kim get ready for her date with Jack. While Kim thought that they might ruin her looks (she thought the female spies would only learn camouflage) she did not admit it to them. But knowing Grace wore makeup every day, she relaxed with her; Julie, not so much.

First thing they did was give her a bath; they did not let her shower, they filled up the tub and put in some bath perfumes ("We need you smelling as good as possible," Grace said.) Kim hesitated but dove in; admitting that it felt good on her skin. Julie assured her that it would not get into her pores.

After the bath, the girls helped Kim get dry up and into her underwear before heading into the walk-in closet. The clothes she bought yesterday were still in the plastic bags so they were still fresh and ready to wear. Grace noticed the dress that had the color of her eyes; Grace could guess that she was thinking of Jack's eyes but did not say anything; she wanted Jack to get with Kim so he would get his back of her and Grace and to help Kim finally get adjusted to this place.

Grace grabbed the dress and handed it over to Kim. She took it outside and was about to get it on but Julie stopped her.

"Hold on, let me fix up your hair," she said.

"Julie, I already washed it," Kim said.

"Yeah, but I want to brighten it up, blow Jack's mind with your hair," Julie said as she took out a bottle of yellow dye. It looked too bright for Kim's hair but she went with the flow.

So Julie put on some gloves and began rubbing some the dye on Kim's hair. It took about an hour to get every inch of her hair but once she got it all, Julie and Grace rinsed out the remaining dye in the sink. When Kim looked up at her hair, she was shocked on how her hair went from dull to a polished, bright, sparkling blond color. She spontaneously hugged Julie for her help.

"Make up time," Grace chimed as she applied some natural looking makeup to Kim. "If I know my idiot of a cousin, he would want only a natural look, but this should bring it out more."

Grace spent another hour on Kim's makeup; Julie did her nails both the fingers and the toes. Once that was done, Kim put on the dress and her low heels. She stepped up to the large mirror beside her desk. She was blown away by the huge transformation. Her hair went down a little past her shoulders with a braided strand on her left. The dress came down a little below the middle of the thigh.

"Oh damn girl, Jack will be all over you," Grace said.

"Woo…slow down," Kim said. "We're still getting to know each other."

"Yeah right now, but it won't be long before I hear wedding bells," Grace said.

Kim was spared the moment of embarrassment when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in…please," Kim practically begged.

The door opened and Moe, Larry, and Shemp came in with several thermoses in their hands.

"Figure you might want something hot to drink, so Shemp made his special tomato sup," Moe said as he handed the girls a thermo.

"Well, I do love tomato soup," Kim said as she too the cup off and poured some of the soup into it. She drank some of it and then she nodded in approval.

"That's actually good," Kim said. She handed the cup to Grace and Julie and they too took a sip, and then a gulp.

"Ah…finally, a soup without and dead animal parts in it," Moe said proudly as he took the other thermo and drank straight from the cup. But after a few seconds, Moe began to taste something funny in the soup.

"What the…" Moe said. "Hey Larry…taste this soup for me."

The girls overheard him and began to worry what they put in the soup as Larry took a sip from Moe's thermo. "Taste kind of like something I had before."

"Excuse me ladies," Moe said as he walked into the bathroom and to the sink. Everyone followed him as Moe pulled the sink plug. Moe then dumped the soup into the sink…a triangular shape came out of it with two or three strands of hair.

"CAT SOUP!" The girls screamed as Kim took her thermo and dumped the soup into the sink. However nothing came out.

"Where's the cat part?" Kim said worried.

"They're not in that thermo but Shemp used a thermo that had Curly's cat soup in it," Moe said in his angry voice as he walked over to Shemp and slammed the thermo onto his head. Before Shemp could react, Moe dragged him to the sink with the plug still in place and dunked Shemp into the hot contents.

"OH…OH…OH MOE…OH…!" Shemp screamed in pain before Moe took his head out of the sink and shoved him to the wall, causing a vase to drop off its shelf and hit Shemp, who lost some of his senses as he slid to the floor.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I told Shemp to make sure the thermo did not had Curly's soup in it," Moe said.

"Well, since I did not see any dead parts in my thermo, I guess I can forgive you," Kim said…and then she slapped Larry. "But don't let it happen again."

Larry, obviously pissed off, went up to Moe and slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" Moe said.

"I can't hit a lady," Larry said before Moe smacked him on his head.

"Come on; let's go before Mr. Turner…"

But before Moe could finish his sentence, sirens began to go off around the academy. Everyone in the room began to worry what the sound was about, but before anyone could say anything, someone barged into the room.

"KIM…KIM…!" screamed the voice of Mr. Turner before he barged into the bathroom, shocked that Kim was with Grace, Julie, and the stooges.

"Okay, I'll ask why Moe, Larry, and Shemp are in here, but right now…Kim…I need you to stay in your room and don't come out until I get back. Marcie left to visit her mother downtown but I already called her and she's all right, but she can't leave her mother's yet. Grace, Julie, I need you to come with me. Arthur, Jack, and Jerry are at the armory getting their weapons right now. Moe, Larry, Shemp, stay and watch Kim."

"Yes sir," Moe and Larry said; Shemp was still passed out.

"Wait…what's going on," Kim asked.

"Don't worry about it, but we need to be in the air in thirty minutes if we're going to succeed in this mission," Mr. Turner said as he got up and left with Grace and Julie in tow. Kim tried to follow them but Moe and Larry help her back.

"Kim, you heard the boss, stay here," Moe told her.

Kim did not fight so she returned to her room. To comfort herself, she went up to her desk and pulled out her diary.

_Hey, It's been awhile since I've written to you. Well, good news is that Jack asked me out on a date for today; bad news…it got put on hold until indefinitely. Not too happy about but with this being a spy academy, I'm not complaining too much. _

_Mr. Turner came into my room after some sirens went off. He did not gave me any details but took Grace and Julie away to the armory where Jack, Jerry, and Arthur are…and stuck me with Moe, Larry, and Shemp with Marcie somewhere outside the academy. _

_Well, the only thing I can do now is just wait around and hope for Jack to return. _

_Jack…Jack Brewer…Jack…_

"If you want his middle name, it's Damien," Shemp said. Kim quickly covered up her diary but Moe beat her to the punch…literally…he punched Shemp on the nose and dragged him away, calling him a moronic pervert along the way.

"_Jackson Damien Brewer…oh what the hell…I may not know him but I'm not going to deny it anymore…Jack Brewer…I LOVE YOU!" _

Kim did not held back and she kept writing Jack's name all over in various forms: nicknames, his name and hers, hearts all over a few of the next pages, even a doodle of her and Jack kissing surrounded by stars the shape of hearts.

Kim stared at the pages she wrote in; and she did not question it anymore. Her heart wants what it wants, and it wants Jack Brewer back in her loving arm.

After that, she went to lie on her bed and just stared at the ceiling. Though she tried to fight sleep, it overtook her, and about an hour and a half later, she got a text from her new phone. It was from an unknown number but from the name, it was from Kaleb.

_Kim…it's Kaleb…I know dad (and I mean Branch), told you to stay in your room…but you need to find a way to get to these coordinates right now and see for yourself…" _It looked like the text cut off at that point.

"Hey guys," she addressed the stooges, who came up to her.

"What is it Kim?" Shemp asked.

"I just got a text from Kaleb…" Kim paused before she continued. "And it told me to come to these coordinates and see something for myself."

"Well I'm sorry kiddo but you heard the old farthead…you can't leave your room until he gets back," Shemp said proudly.

Kim would not back down though. "Moe, Larry, Shemp, I have a lot of respect for my brother…and quite frankly I know him a lot longer than you guys. I'm going with him on this whether you like this or not."

"Well, you'll have to get through us…" Larry said in a defiant tone as he and his cousins blocked the door standing high and mighty.

"Oh yeah…" Kim said in a voice that sounded familiar to Marcie when she knocked the bedpost of their bed in the pantry. She came up to them and delivered a slap across their faces in succession.

"Oh…she got the Turner touch," Moe said. "Alright kid…but if anyone ask; you told us you were going to boil us alive."

Kim rolled her eyes but she went to the closet and quickly changed out of her dress and into a t-shirt, jeans, and sneaker. "Let's go," she said as they got out of her room and began to head to the front door, but Joan was right there and she immediately stopped.

"Guys, I'm pretty sure Joan won't let me leave," Kim said.

"Oh think nothing of it kid," Moe said. "We'll go out the kitchen"

The four of them headed to the kitchen and through the back door. Once outside, Moe immediately grabbed a blanket ("It's for your own good if you need to go where Kaleb wants you to go to.") And they made their way to the hangar. Looking at the gate, there were guards posted there.

"Hold on, I got this," Shemp said as he walked up to the guards and before they could question him, Shem took a hammer and used it to knock them out.

"There, easy as pie," Shem said laughing before Moe swung around to have Kim's feet collide with Shemp's face.

"Come on you Neanderthals!" Moe shouted as they headed for a helicopter and got into it.

Kim pulled off the blanket over her face and asked what are doing in a helicopter.

"Don't worry Kim, we got this," Moe said as he started it up. "Do you have any idea where we're going?"

Kim handed Moe her cell phone and Moe looked through it and found the coordinates.

"All right," Moe said as he handed Kim back her cellphone. "Shemp, punch those numbers in."

"Alright," he said has he punched the number keys…literally, nearly screwing up the navigation. Moe looked at what Shemp was doing and he slammed Shemp's head into the column.

"Oh Moe…" Shemp cried but when he looked up, he sees the coordinates in the screen; the one Kim gave them. "Oh look there Moe…it's in here…"

"So is your brain," Moe said annoyed. "Alright…here we go everyone." Moe moved the stick and the helicopter rose up from the ground. After gaining enough feet, the four of them started their way for whatever the coordinates were leading them.

**I honestly think I can do better than that, but we'll see. Anyway, a shout out to: **

**Jade Kyrine**

**A guest**

**Camela**

**Cammy . Blanket**

**And bexs12345**

**I hope for some action in the next chapter, and a shout out to anyone who can guess why Marcie wears a ridiculous red lipstick color in the last chapter. **


End file.
